El diario de una estrella
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Layla está confundida y siente la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que le sucede... o tal vez a algo. Un diario quizás sea la mejor opción. (Época en que Yuri y Layla ejecutan la técnica del "Fénix Dorado")
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

La hermosa joven rubia se dirigía rápidamente hacia los camerinos de Kaleido, realmente no quería ver a su compañero, sabía que si él la veía, le volvería a decir que salieran a comer a algún lado a solas y no estaba de ánimos como para recibir una invitación de su joven colega, después de esa tonta discusión que habían tenido en la tarde.

Flash back

-Yuri, si no te colocas a practicar ahora, cometeremos algún error en el escenario- le decía un poco molesta con la actitud del rubio.

-Cálmate, es mejor que te relajes, ya no hay necesidad de seguir practicando por hoy, puesto que ya hemos dominado completamente la técnica- el joven saca una botella de agua desde su bolso de entrenamiento

-¡Mentira!… quiero perfeccionar mucho más el fénix dorado, ya que aún siento que le falta algo-

-Algo como ¿Qué?... ah ya sé, en vez de atraparte en mi trapecio, después de que ejecutes el fénix dándote; tú podrías alcanzar sola la vara del mío para que yo te levante desde allí- bromea y ríe al decir la hazaña tan difícil e imposible de hacer.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que falta!- la rubia coloca una expresión de emoción ante tal reto.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Eres suicida cierto?- coloca una expresión de incredulidad ante la locura de su compañera.

-No Yuri, te aseguro que no me sucederá nada… comenzare a practicar enseguida- se aleja de él para subir la escalera del trapecio

-¡Si tú haces eso, no seré más tu compañero!- le dice mientras veía que la joven iba subiendo, esto hace que ella se detenga por unos segundos y lo mire.

-¿Lo harías?- la desafiante rubia frunce el ceño

El silencio de parte del chico le indica la falsedad de las palabras que acababa de decir -Yo solo digo que la técnica está perfecta tal y como está- se sienta en una banca que se encontraba a un lado del gimnasio.

-No me convence y bien sabes que luchare hasta poder lograr que no haya ningún error- comienza a acomodar el trapecio

-¿Es por lo que dijo Kalos cierto?- empuña su mano

-No es eso, es solo que no quiero que nos presentemos con este fénix, si tú quieres hacerlo así, tal y como esta, claramente evidencia tu mediocridad, ya que yo soy la que hará el trabajo, lo único que tienes que hacer es darme la mano para subirme-

-Pero tienes que reconocer que solo quieres ganar el festival para quedarte en Kaleido-

-¿Tu no?-

-Claro que sí, pero en el mundo hay muchos más escenarios tan fabulosos como este y debes entender eso-

-Te equivocas, no hay ninguno como Kaleido-

-…Kaleido, mi eterno rival- murmura el joven

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta mientras sostenía el trapecio desde lo alto sin haber podido escucharlo bien

-Nada… si quieres puedes hacer tu acto suicida. En cuanto a mí… no creas que te apoyare en esto- toma sus cosas y se va…

Fin del flash back

-Layla, no te escondas… pareces una niña pequeña- dice el joven tratando de encontrar a la rubia –Oye solo te invite a cenar, nunca hemos ido a comer juntos a un restaurante, juro que no te insistiré más en que no perfecciones la técnica. Al fin y al cabo siempre haces lo que quieres… niña caprichosa- se ríe de sus propias palabras.

_-¿Niña caprichosa?-_ repite mentalmente lo que le dijo su compañero y sale para enfrentarlo

-Ya sabía que necesitaba hacerte enojar para que vengas- sonríe al verla parada frente a él

-Con que… niña caprichosa ¿eh?- a simple vista, su expresión de enojo lo decía todo

-Eres…una… niña… caprichosa- recalca cada palabra antes mencionada por él mismo.

-Lo vuelves a decir y…-

El rubio se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura haciendo que esta calle -¿Y… qué me vas a hacer?- se hace la víctima -Siempre te quedas muda cuando te hago esto- ríe

-¡Cállate Yuri! ¡Aléjate!- lo empuja intentando liberarse de él.

-Esto no es lo que me decías hace días atrás- ella lo queda mirando y sonroja levemente.

-Quiero que te quede claro que eso es algo del pasado…- mira hacia otro lado dejando de luchar contra la fuerza de los brazos de Yuri que la amarraban a ese cuerpo musculoso.

-¿Qué te parece si lo repetimos?- le sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Qué parte del "Es algo del pasado" no te quedo claro?- nuevamente lo empuja, pero esta vez logra zafarse fácilmente de él.

-Lástima que no seas la misma, desde que Kalos nos dijo que si no ganamos el festival no volveríamos a Kaleido, te has vuelto más exigente contigo misma y te has alejado de mí haciendo que nuestra sincronización cambie-

-¿De qué hablas? Siempre he sido la misma, solo digo que debemos esforzarnos mucho más para ganar ese festival y tú no estás siendo de mucha ayuda que digamos- la rubia se cruza de brazos molesta

-Te has vuelto mucho más distante que en cualquier otro momento y realmente así como vamos, no creo que vayamos a poder lograr ejecutar el fénix dorado como tú quieres…- él se retira dejando a Layla reflexionando en sus palabras

-_Yo sé que puedo hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda _- pensaba ella mientras tomaba impulso para lanzarse y hacer el fénix por décima vez

-o-0-o-

Al anochecer, Layla se encontraba descansando en su habitación, tendida sobre su cama y pensando en sus acciones…

-_Tengo que sacarme de la cabeza lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo con él, solo para concentrarme en mi deber como acróbata…-_ se sienta en su cama y en ese minuto recuerda uno de los tantos regalos que le daba su padre, no era algo que era necesario en ese momento, pero quizás podía ayudar en algo –_Lo buscare…_- ella se dirige hacia un armario, el cual estaba lleno de obsequios de cumpleaños sin abrir, entre ellos había algo que hace ignorar los demás, era uno que tenía el aspecto de un libro cubierto por una seda de color rojo. Para poder sacarlo se arrodilla y lo toma quitando el pañuelo que lo cubría, dejando notar los finos detalles de su tapa, posteriormente lo abre y al verlo no puede evitar sonreír -En realidad mi padre nunca ha sabido lo que de verdad deseo… aunque tal vez esto me pueda servir de algo- dice mientras le da vuelta a las páginas en blanco –Nunca he escrito en uno de estos, pero nunca es tarde y quizás me ayude en algo, después de todo no tengo a quien contarle lo que siento y tampoco nunca me atrevería a hacerlo… bien, entonces este será mi gran secreto…- se levanta y se dirige al escritorio que se encontraba en su misma habitación, prende una lámpara y se sienta sacando una pluma para comenzar a escribir… -¿Por dónde debo empezar?- se preguntaba sin saber bien lo que tenía que anotar –Sé que es aquí donde anotare todo lo que me he reprimido, como mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis deseos y anhelos, así que supongo que comenzare contando algo de la historia mi de vida…- se prepara para escribir sobre la blanca hoja

_*Soy Layla Hamilton, tengo…*_

_-¿Qué estupidez estoy haciendo?-_ pensaba antes de continuar –_Esto no es algo que haría_… _estoy confundida… es obvio que no le puedo contar lo que me pasa a mi padre, ni mucho menos a la servidumbre… bueno, en todo caso, no pierdo nada con escribir algunas páginas, será una buena manera de desahogarme_…- continua escribiendo

_*…tengo 17 años, vivo en Los Ángeles, California y soy acróbata del escenario Kaleido e hija del multimillonario empresario hotelero, Richard Hamilton.  
Mi vida para muchos es perfecta. A mi corta edad, tengo talento, fama, dinero y el cariño de mi padre, pero mi vida no es tan perfecta como todos creen, también he tenido que aguantar muchas cosas, como la muerte de mi madre y la ausencia constantemente de mi padre por su trabajo, a pesar de tener todo el dinero que posee, el sigue generándolo y a veces creo que es para escapar de la tristeza por perder a mi madre, sé que es difícil de superar y he tenido que guardar todo ese dolor para no darle preocupaciones a mi padre, por quien jure que nunca lo decepcionaría, ni a él ni a nadie.  
Mis grandes sueños los estoy cumpliendo en el escenario, el cual me ha dado grandes satisfacciones. Soy compañera de Yuri Killian, él tiene dos años más que yo y realmente es muy guapo… su cabello rubio un tanto desordenado, sus ojos entre violeta y grisáceos, su musculoso cuerpo y su personalidad, hacen que cualquier mujer se derrita ante él cuando lo ve, pero tengo que aclararme que no significa nada para mí, él es solo el mejor compañero de acrobacias que podría tener… cualquier cosa que haya pasado entre los dos no significa absolutamente nada, solo fue un… como decirlo… ¿Desliz? O un error...*_

Flash Back

-Layla, solo será una distracción- insiste el rubio a la joven

-No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado, aparte mi padre no me dejaría salir con un hombre a solas, ni mucho menos dejaría que vaya a su departamento- le dice mientras ordenaba sus cosas

-No coloques palabras en la boca de tu papá ¿Acaso te dijo eso? No, no lo creo, además soy tu compañero de acrobacias no tu enemigo… vamos Layla, es algo importante para mí que tú vayas a la inauguración de mi departamento y sabes que no es algo de menos, por eso tú no puedes faltar-

-De todos modos no me gustan las fiestas y no puedo ir sin avisarle a mi padre que voy a salir durante la noche-

-Él no se enterará, ya que está muy lejos como para darse cuenta que no estas-

-De verdad que eres muy insistente… bueno… iré, pero con la condición de que me vayas a dejar a mi casa a la hora que yo quiera- se da vuelta para mirarlo cruzada de brazos

-Me parece justo, aunque no tengo un auto como hacer lo que me pides- se encoje de hombros

-Entonces no voy…- ríe victoriosa

-Lo haces con intención ¿cierto?- veía como Layla lo miraba aun con su expresión de ganadora -Si es por eso… arrendare un automóvil para ir a dejar a su majestad hasta su mansión- se burla haciendo una reverencia ante la veleidosa mujer

-¡Esta bien!... voy a ir, pero no quiero que mi papá se entere-

-¿Su pequeña princesa va a hacer algo indebido?- levanta una ceja

-No, pero no deseo darle ninguna preocupación estando lejos de él, después de todo sigo siendo menor de edad y estoy bajo el cuidado de mi padre, aunque él no esté presente en casa-

-Pero pronto cumplirás 18 años- dice muy feliz

-Aun así, legalmente no puedo entrar a locales que vendan alcohol, ni mucho menos consumirlo-

-No te preocupes… mi departamento no es ningún bar- ríe –Igualmente te queda poco para cumplir 21 años-

-¿Tres años y un par de meses te parece poco? Quizás, tú no lo ves tan lejano puesto que tienes 20 años, pero yo estoy en mi plena juventud- sonríe

-¿Me estás diciendo viejo?- le pregunta un poco ofendido

-Para nada…- menciona siendo irónica y ríe disimuladamente

-Nos vemos en la noche, iré a ducharme-

-¿Ya no entrenaremos más?- pregunta la rubia preocupada

-Mañana seguiremos… por cierto, Kalos me dijo que debía hablar con nosotros dos… sospecho que es por el festival circense- sonríe -Estoy seguro que nos seleccionaron para participar-

-Con mayor razón debemos seguir practicando-

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para aquel festival… yo digo que nos tomemos un pequeño descanso, al fin y al cabo terminaremos agotados después de entrenar tanto-

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo… mañana entrenaremos todo el día después de hablar con Kalos-

Fin del flash back

*_¿Quién iba a pensar de que esa noche seria la noche más importante de mi vida? ¿Y quién pensaría que al día siguiente, nuestro jefe nos diría que no podíamos regresar al escenario Kaleido, si no ganamos el festival circense?...*_

Flash back

-¿Cómo piensas que llegare a tu departamento?, si no tengo la mínima idea de dónde queda- Layla le hablaba a Yuri por su celular.

-No te preocupes, iré a buscarte enseguida- corta sin esperar que la rubia diga algo.

Layla guarda su teléfono y comienza a pensar _-¿Me viene a buscar? ¿En su bicicleta? O tal vez ¿En sus patines?_- sonríe por la incoherencia de sus pensamientos

Media hora más tarde Yuri estaba parado frente de la casa de ella esperando a que la sirvienta la vaya a buscar.  
Layla sale de su casa vestida semiformal, antes de acercarse al rubio aconseja a su sirvienta.

-Macquarie, te recuerdo que nadie se debe enterar de esto, mucho menos mi padre-

-No se preocupe señorita Layla, yo la cubriré-

-Muchas gracias- ella baja los escalones de la entrada de la mansión Hamilton y se reúne con Yuri, quien estaba apoyado en un… -_¿Un automóvil?_ – Piensa la joven -¿Es tuyo?- le pregunta sorprendida.

-Lamentablemente, no es mío, pero te había dicho que arrendaría uno para su majestad- hace la misma reverencia que había hecho hace algunas horas atrás.

-No seas ridículo Yuri- le dice seriamente

-No lo soy, entra…- abre la puerta delantera del lujoso vehículo blanco con vidrios polarizados

-¿Sabes conducir?- frunce el ceño

-¿Cómo crees que llegue hasta aquí?- le sonríe y le indica el camino hacia el asiento del copiloto, ella solo se sube sin responderle.

Yuri prende el auto y acelera a una gran velocidad para llegar lo antes posible.

-No te he preguntado, ¿Quién va a asistir a tu inauguración?-

-Ahí vas a ver…- sonríe.

Al llegar al departamento, él abre la puerta y de inmediato ella queda muy extrañada.

-¿Es una broma?-

-Para nada… adelante- empuja delicadamente a Layla por su espalda para que ella entre

-No hay nadie aquí…-

-Tengo una lista muy corta de gente con la que me relaciono y en ella aparte del amargado Kalos que de seguro no iba a venir, estás tú-

-¿Piensas cenar a solas conmigo?- mira a todas direcciones observando el departamento

-Claro, prepare todo yo solo- Layla mira asombrada el ambiente del lugar. La mesa tenía un fino mantel blanco y encima había rosas rojas, velas del mismo color, un par de copas de cristal y una fina loza blanca.

-¿Qué preparaste?- rindiéndose a que ya no podía escapar de ese lugar

-Bueno… yo no prepare la comida, pero si el ambiente ¿Te gusta?- se dirige a la mesa y prende las velas quedando solo iluminados por ellas

-Eh… si…si me gusta- dice un tanto insegura -¿Por qué…?- pregunta repentinamente frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- dice extrañado

-Esto parece una cena romántica…- sonroja pero al estar solo a la luz de las velas provoca que el rubio no lo note

-¿No te puedo invitar a cenar de este modo?-

-Ya lo hiciste y es primera vez que haríamos esto-

-Es verdad, ni siquiera hemos ido a un restaurante los dos solos…- los dos se quedan mirando

-¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunta Layla para salir de ese incomodo silencio

-¿Te gusta la carne de res?-

-Si…- se sienta con la ayuda del galán

Después de la cena Layla sale al balcón para disfrutar de la brisa que les llegaba. Yuri estaba poniendo un poco de música para amenizar el ambiente, pero lo único que había encontrado era un CD con la música que utilizaban en Kaleido para las obras…

-¿No te importa que solo coloque la música de Kaleido?- sonríe mostrándole el disco y ella le da paso para que lo haga. Al colocar la música se dirige al balcón donde se encontraba la joven-Layla ¿Por qué eres así?- le pregunta de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No lo sé, te conozco desde que tenías 14 años y nunca has expresado tus emociones, tus sentimientos los reprimes todo el tiempo-

-Mis… ¿Sentimientos y emociones?- lo queda mirando un momento, quita la vista de él y luego suelta una sonrisa, viendo como la luna se reflejaba en el mar que se veía a lo lejos.

-Estoy seguro que tal y como eres ahora, es solo una máscara para esconder a la verdadera Layla que se encuentra aquí…- la da vuelta poniéndola frente a él y le coloca su mano en el pecho de ella, a la altura de su corazón.

Ella pestañea rápidamente sin poder comprender lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón se había acelerado y su respiración estaba entrecortada –Yuri… yo…- no termina de decir ninguna palabra y siente como los labios tibios del rubio estaban sobre los suyos…

Fin del flash back

*Obviamente quede impactada, nunca pensé que él me iba a besar, aunque yo no me resistí y le seguí el juego, no sé qué tan bueno fue, ya que d_espués de ese acontecimiento, no pudimos evitar seguir con nuestros instintos… una caricia llevo a la otra y finalmente… amanecí a su lado, sé que es algo que a mi corta edad no debería haber hecho, pero creo que me deje llevar por el momento y solo… sucedió…*_

Ella cierra el diario y se queda pensando -_Creo que ya fue demasiado por hoy, mejor me iré a dormir_- abre un cajón de su escritorio y guarda su secreto diario bajo llave, se levanta del lugar y comienza a prepararse para dormir…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic de Layla x Yuri, espero que les guste y me hagan llegar sus críticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que quieran decir acerca del fic jajajaj nos vemos que estén bien. Mi Facebook de contacto es: **SanLay Cvrt **por si quieren agregarme.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Esto es…- : Texto de los personajes entre guiones.  
-_Guiones de texto con el texto en cursiva_- : Pensamiento de los personajes.  
*_Dentro de los asteriscos y escrito con cursiva_ *: El diario de Layla.  
Flash Back: Recuerdos de los personajes.  
Fin del Flash Back: Es cuando termina el recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

_*Ayer fue mi graduación, al fin termine con mis estudios, la verdad que solo me hacían perder el tiempo. Siempre fui una buena estudiante, no me quejo, pero tengo que reconocer que los estudios me estorbaban para poder cumplir mis sueños, ahora sé que desde este momento, solo me dedicare al entrenamiento y las obras de Kaleido.  
Mi padre como de costumbre no estaba en casa para felicitarme por mi logro, pero como siempre organizó una fiesta en mi nombre. Cómo odio las fiestas que me hace, No es por mal agradecida, al contrario, agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí y que me haya pagado todos esos profesores particulares que tuve durante todo este tiempo, pero sinceramente no necesito fiestas pagadas para sentirme feliz, si no está él, no me importan. Desde hace un par de años he cancelado todas las fiestas de cumpleaños y eventos que me organiza mi padre, al fin y al cabo no tengo amigos, y todos los invitados que llegan son falsos, nadie que yo conozca, pero ayer fue diferente… lamentablemente no pude cancelar la fiesta de graduación, ya que mi papá se fue de viaje tan solo unas horas antes de que empezara la celebración, viéndome obligada a participar; Sorpresivamente mi padre había invitado a Yuri, sinceramente me alegre, ya que por lo menos había un conocido en la fiesta…*_

Flash back

Un joven llega vestido muy elegante a la mansión Hamilton, lo único que buscaba era a su querida compañera, quien al divisar donde se encontraba, ve que estaba sola observando toda fiesta, él se acerca rápidamente a ella con su típica sonrisa que se dibujada en siempre en su rostro -Hola… te traje un regalo Layla- le entrega un ramo de flores y unos bombones -Felicidades por tu graduación- sorpresivamente le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo mira un poco impresionada por su actitud y su presencia en aquel lugar -Gracias, pero mi graduación no es tan importante para mí- le dice seriamente

-Lo suponía, sé las cosas que no son relevantes para ti- ríe

-¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es importante para mí?- frunce el ceño un poco molesta

-Lo admitas o no, yo te conozco más de lo que tú crees- al verla así de molesta no evita reír nuevamente.

-Solo por inferir acerca de mi vida, no hace que me conozcas- ella gira su cabeza y cierra los ojos

-Layla, te conozco desde que tenías 14 años, son casi 4 años de soportar tu temperamento, carácter y personalidad- intenta mirarla a la cara.

-¿Soportar?- le pregunta fríamente.

Él ignora la pregunta y prosigue -Solo al ver la expresión de tu cara al estar aquí presente, me doy cuenta de que no te agradan para nada este tipo de fiestas-

-¿Esperas que te felicite por tu descubrimiento?- se cruza de brazos y observa a todos los invitados disfrutar de la fiesta -Si vas a estar así de odioso, te pediré que te retires-

Yuri después de escucharla, se acerca al oído de ella, para susurrarle -No espero que me felicites, espero que aceptes una invitación de mi parte- sonríe al ver que el color de las mejillas de la rubia había cambiado por un leve rojo claro.

Ella lo mira -¿Una invitación?- él joven logra captar completamente la atención de la rubia -¿Qué tipo de invitación?- le pregunta.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Nunca hemos salido juntos, quizás podríamos ir a un restaurante, puesto que cada vez que te invito me rechazas-

-La última vez que me invitaste a alguna parte, fue a tu departamento y…- se detiene abruptamente y dirige su mirada a otro lado.

-Bueno, si no quieres… no te obligare- dice recostando su cabeza en la pared que estaba atrás de ellos

La rubia no duda mucho antes de responderle -Si…- dice rápidamente antes de que Yuri cierre los ojos para descansar su vista.

Él levanta su cabeza para mirarla -¿De verdad?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Claro, todo para no estar aquí mostrando mi cara de aburrimiento a todo el mundo, aparte eres la única persona que conozco que este aquí presente-

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?- le muestra el brazo para que la elegante chica se agarre de él.

Fin del flash back

*_En ese momento mis pensamientos no eran claros, creo que ese "Si" salió sin que yo pudiese controlarlo, estoy segura de que muy dentro de mí, estaba esa Layla que quería salir ansiosamente con él y lo sé, pero también estaba presente ese orgullo que me decía que no debía ir con él, por las consecuencias que esto podría traer… mientras caminábamos hacia la salida, dudaba mucho de lo que estaba haciendo, supongo que debo controlar mucho más esos tontos impulsos, ya que en algún momento Yuri se entregará que constantemente, tengo esta lucha interior por negarme a sus proposiciones, realmente esto me confunde y me siento muy extraña al no poder descifrar lo que estoy sintiendo, sé que debo ordenar mis pensamientos para volver a ser la misma Layla de antes…*_

Flash back

Yuri dirige a Layla hasta el estacionamiento -¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le dice ella extrañada

-Mira- él, le abre puerta de un lujoso automóvil deportivo rojo, al parecer nuevo, ya que se veía muy moderno y reluciente a la luz de la hermosa luna de aquella noche.

-Otra vez arrendaste un auto- ríe

-Esta vez no- no puede evitar sonreír orgulloso -Es mío, he estado ahorrando dinero para un vehículo y cuando tuve lo suficiente, me lo compre… deberías hacer lo mismo-

-No gracias, tengo el chofer de mi padre y ahora tu- ríe

-¿Entonces me trataras como chofer?- entrecierra los ojos

-Depende de cómo te portes- se acaricia su barbilla

-Eso es un chantaje- él se cruza de brazos

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos o no?- le pregunta antes de que los dos queden en silencio

-Ok- Yuri le indica el camino hacia el asiento del copiloto y ella se sube.

Fin del flash back

*_Estaba escapando de mi propia fiesta, sabía que no lo notarían, así que me arriesgue a hacer una pequeña locura junto a mi compañero de acrobacias. La verdad es que nunca me había animado a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero Yuri últimamente me ha incitado para que haga cosas como esta…*_

Flash back

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- le pregunta mientras conducía.

-Donde sea, con tal de no estar con esas personas- decía mientras veía por la ventana de su lado

-Entonces vamos ahora a cenar a un lugar que conozco, ya que por irnos de tu casa antes del coctel, nos quedamos sin comida, no sé tú, pero yo tengo hambre- ríe

-Bueno, me parece bien- acepta la proposición de su joven compañero -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaba la rubia

-Te llevare a un lugar que nunca has visitado- sonríe sin quitar la vista del camino

-¿Cómo sabes si he ido?- lo mira.

-Porque tú nunca irías a un restaurante con poco prestigio o… ¿Me equivoco?- levanta una ceja

-La verdad es que no salgo muy seguido a locales de comida, ya que acostumbro ingerir alimentos en mi casa, tengo una dieta un poco estricta que sólo mis empleados de mi padre, saben que contiene-

-¿Para qué haces dieta?... si eres perfecta- ríe

-No soportaría que algún día me digas que no puedes cargarme en el trapecio por haber subido de peso- se cruza de brazos

-Jamás te diría algo así, puesto que tengo la suficiente fuerza como para cargar diez Laylas a la vez- le muestra sus músculos del brazo. El comentario hace que la rubia suelte una pequeña risa -Así me gusta verte… reír sin ser tan seria como siempre-

-No te acostumbres, tus chistes son muy malos… me reí porque me pareció gracioso, eso es todo-

-Bueno, como tú digas… ya hemos llegado- se estaciona y le abre la puerta caballerosamente a la joven.

Fin del flash back

_*Sinceramente Yuri es un pésimo humorista, pero habían veces que no podía evitar reír con sus comentarios y nunca deja de sorprenderme con esos pequeños detalles como aquel lugar al cual me llevó… Era hermoso, un restaurante con vista al mar, nada mal para una primera salida con mi compañero de actuación, aunque estoy segura que se debe ver mucho mejor con la luz del día. A pesar de ser un local nuevo, era muy popular, puesto que había muchas personas, debo reconocer que me sentí muy extraña ahí, puesto que la mayoría vestía casual y solo nosotros estábamos con un atuendo elegante…*_

Flash Back

-Quizás debimos haber ido a una parte que este un poco más acorde con lo que vestimos ¿No crees?- le preguntaba el rubio.

-No lo creo, así está bien-

-¿Segura?-

-Claro, no me importa lo que piensen los demás- le dice seriamente

-Entonces, ven por aquí- le indica una mesa para dos, que había unos pasos más allá de donde estaban ellos.

-¿Por qué haces esto Yuri?- pregunta repentinamente

-Porque te vi aburrida en tu fiesta ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- alza una ceja

-… Por nada- ella toma el menú y empieza a leerlo tapando su cara con la carta, evitando la mirada del rubio.

Fin del flash back

*_No sé por qué le pregunte eso, quizás esperaba otra respuesta, una respuesta que ni siquiera yo la sé… todo esto es complicado, he intentado ser lo más fría posible, con él, pero hay veces que es imposible ignorarlo, lo único que espero es que lo que siento no sea lo que estoy pensando y si es así, luchare para que nunca se descubra o de lo contrario estaré en problemas... sólo tengo que ser fuerte y centrarme en mi verdadero objetivo, permanecer como la estrella principal en el escenario, esa es la única manera que mi padre reconozca lo que he logrado hasta ahora y estoy segura que no lo decepcionaré...*_

Flash back

_-_Gracias por la cena…- le dice Layla subiéndose al automóvil

-De nada…- le dice mientras prende el motor

-Supongo que me llevaras a mi casa- el rostro de Layla cambia a uno sin ánimos

-No, no creo que la fiesta haya terminado aún-

Ella le presta atención -¿Entonces dónde pretendes llevarme?- le pregunta entusiasmada

-Quiero mostrarte un lugar muy especial para mí- sonríe

-¿Y dónde queda eso?- la joven frunce el ceño

-Ya verás- él comienza a conducir por la costanera hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada de una casa aparentemente abandonada.

-¿Esto es tu lugar especial?- le preguntaba extrañada al ver la vieja casa que se encontraba en medio de árboles, arbustos y maleza.

-No es exactamente aquí… vamos, acompáñame- él se quita el cinturón, ella hace lo mismo y se bajan del vehículo.

-Está un poco oscuro aquí- le dice a su compañero mientras caminaba lentamente.

-No tengas miedo… no te haré nada- ríe al ver a la rubia en ese estado

-¿Qué te pasa? para tu información, yo no tengo miedo… es sólo que me parece… un poco extraño que me traigas aquí- observa su alrededor mientras esquivaba las ramas de los árboles.

-Entonces, confía en mí- repentinamente la toma de la mano pasando por un lado de la casa.

Fin del flash back

*_El sitio estaba rodeado de árboles, parecía una pequeña casa en medio de un bosque, sinceramente tenía miedo, ya que estúpidamente creía que Yuri tenía alguna mala intención, aunque sé que él no haría nada que yo no quisiera. Poco a poco, mientras íbamos caminando tras aquella casa, se empezó a ver una luz que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles…*_

Flash back

-Esto es…- la rubia intentaba mirar hacia el suelo, al sentir que pisaba algo blando y percatarse que su pie se había hundió en el sitio donde se encontraba; la oscuridad no la dejaba ver bien, pero sabía lo que era.

-Es arena y quiere decir que estamos cerca- el ruso apresura a su acompañante para llegar más rápido.

Los árboles fueron abriendo el paso a los dos jóvenes haciéndose más amplios, hasta que los dos se detienen -¿Esto…? Es… es hermoso- ella mira el pequeño terreno de arena y la orilla del mar donde se reflejaba la luna, la cual iluminaba el sector donde estaban ellos.

-Es una suerte que el alumbrado público no arruine este precioso paisaje natural ¿No crees?-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- le dice Layla mientras él se sienta en la arena tirando del brazo de ella para que la rubia haga lo mismo.

Layla se sienta a su lado -Nunca pensé que me traerías a un lugar así- se quita sus zapatos de gala del corte inglés que llevaba puesto

-No siempre soy tan predecible- agarra un puñado de arena y comienza a hacer que caiga lentamente observando cómo se deslizaba suavemente desde su mano.

-¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?- ella miraba como él jugaba con la arena

-De hecho fue por ti- Yuri dirige su atención a los ojos de la joven

-¿Por mí?- ella frunce el ceño, extrañada.

-Sí, hace tres años atrás, cuando tenía 17 años y tú solo 15. Estuvimos todo un día entrenando en Kaleido, hasta que se nos hizo un poco tarde, así que decidí ir a dejarte a tu casa en taxi. Después, para poder volverme a mi habitación, que en ese tiempo se encontraba en los departamentos que ofrece Kaleido, decidí irme caminando… realmente, aquella noche estaba hermosa y se podía apreciar esta misma luna llena que vemos ahora; En el camino, me encontré con esta casa y me llamo mucho la atención, puesto que está abandonada y en ese momento entre sin pensarlo a investigar…-

-Qué valiente…- ella interrumpe siendo un tanto irónica.

-Tal vez, pero tan solo al ver, lo que encontré, no me puedo arrepentir… Este es el único lugar que me relaja, donde puedo venir a poner mis pensamientos en orden -

-Ya veo, ahora sé el porqué de tu elección al momento de ver la ubicación de tu departamento… está muy cerca de aquí-

-No solo de aquí, si te das cuenta, estoy a medio camino de tu casa, de Kaleido y de aquí-

-Oh, no lo había pensado de ese modo…-

Fin del flash back

*_Nos quedamos horas conversando, es muy raro que hayamos hablado tanto, ya que nuestra relación siempre fue estrictamente de entrenamientos y reuniones con Kalos, nada del otro mundo. Hasta hace algún tiempo, después de la invitación a su departamento todo cambio, repentinamente surgió ese deseo por conocernos un poco más, tal vez para remediar ese bochornoso acontecimiento…  
Mientras estábamos ahí sentados, hablábamos sobre las obras en las cuales hemos participado, me di cuenta de todo lo que pasamos juntos desde que nos conocemos y nunca no habíamos dado cuenta. Sólo hay una cosa que siempre me ha intrigado de Yuri… su pasado es algo que tiene completamente oculto, él nunca me ha mencionado a su familia o cómo era su vida antes de entrar a Kaleido; sé que yo tampoco hablo mucho de mi vida que digamos, pero él conoce a mi papá y sabe que mi madre falleció por la gravedad de su enfermedad, quizás es gracioso, pero lo único que sé de él, es que nació en Rusia, su nombre y su edad…* _

Flash back

El silencio comenzaba a inundaba el lugar hasta que la joven decide interrumpirlo -¿Por qué entraste a Kaleido?- le pregunta ella

-Por la misma razón que la tuya, supongo… Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- evade la pregunta mirando su reloj y levantándose.

-Bueno…- le dice la rubia, sin estar convencida por la respuesta del joven.

-Es tarde- se sacude la arena

Yuri le ofrece su mano a la joven para poder levantarla del lugar -Gracias ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta mientras se colocaba sus zapatos.

-Son las 3:30 a.m.-

-¡¿Qué?!- abre los ojos muy grandes y comienza a caminar al auto -Yuri, nos tenemos que ir ahora-

-¿Qué pasa?- le dice persiguiéndola

-De seguro la fiesta ya se terminó y los empleados de mi padre deben haber cerrado la mansión, completamente-

-Es tonto que no se percaten que no estas- ríe

-¡Solo hazme el favor de prender el auto e irnos ahora!- le dice apurándolo

-Ok, ok- Yuri acelera y parten rumbo a la mansión. Tan solo se demoran unos cuantos minutos y llegan hasta la casa, en el momento en que Yuri detiene el auto, Layla se quita el cinturón de seguridad y sale rápidamente para verificar lo que temía.

-Oh, no- comienza a empujar todas las puertas y a intentar abrir las ventanas.

-¿Qué sucede?- camina hacia él

-Está todo cerrado, no sé cómo entrar-

-¿No traes tus llaves contigo?-

-Para que llevarlas conmigo, si siempre hay personas en mi casa para que me abran-

-Entonces llama a alguien para que te abra- le intenta dar una solución

-¿Estás loco? Si lo hago se enteraran de que me fui contigo, lo más seguro es que la ama de llaves le diga a mi padre lo sucedido -

Yuri ríe –Claro, como si nunca antes te hubieses escapado-

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que estoy en graves problemas?- le dice enojada

-Bueno, para qué llamar a la ama de llaves, es mejor que llames a Macquire, ella fue quien te ayudo la última vez ¿Recuerdas?-

-Qué tonto eres, se supone que el sistema es que la "Ama de llaves" es la única que puede manejar todas las llaves de la mansión, eso es obvio, por eso Macquire no tiene como salir para poder abrirme la puerta- se sienta en uno de los escalones de la entada de su casa.

-Entonces no hay más remedio que te quedes conmigo- se coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-No creas que me iré a tu departamento-

-Pero si ya te has quedado ahí- el comentario de Yuri hace que Layla sonroje -¿Piensas estar toda la noche sentada en ese lugar?... porque lo mejor es que te quedes en mi departamento- le dice mientras caminaba hasta su vehículo

-Y si no quiero ir ¿Me dejarás botada?-

Abre la puerta de su auto -No sé tú, pero yo no quiero morirme de frio sentado afuera de tu casa- le habla desde un lado del automóvil, afirmándose dela puerta, listo para entrar.

-_Odio que tenga razón_- piensa Layla mientras se levanta y camina hasta la puerta del copiloto y se sube junto a Yuri -¿Contento?- le dice sin verlo y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Dónde quiere dormir su alteza? No quieres ir a mi departamento, ¿Entonces dónde?-

-Deja de tratarme así, sabes que no me gusta, no tengo la culpa de que mi padre tenga tanto dinero- refunfuña enfadada

-Lo siento…- sonríe sin arrepentimiento.

-Vamos a tu departamento antes de que me arrepienta- le dice rendida

Fin del flash back

*_No tenía ninguna otra opción, andaba sin dinero como para ir a un hotel y la única persona que me podía ayudar en ese momento, era él, aunque debo reconocer que deseaba estar con Yuri y seguir conversando como lo estábamos haciendo en ese lugar tan bello. Tal vez me contaría algo más de su misteriosa vida…* _

Flash back

-¿Quieres servirte algo, un café, un té u otra cosa?- le pregunta mientras prendía la luz de la sala principal y veía a la joven que se encontraba parada en la entrada del departamento.

-Un café por favor- se sienta en uno de los sillones

-Ok, espérame unos minutos- le dice mientras corría a la cocina a preparar lo que la joven le había pedido-

El cansancio se comienza a hacer presente en los ojos de Layla y lentamente empieza a cerrar sus parpados, estaba luchando para mantenerse despierta, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Layla, está listo…- se detiene al ver a la joven recostada en el sillón, deja el café en una pequeña mesa de centro y carga cuidadosamente a Layla para que no se despierte, al tomarla Layla hace un movimiento, pero no logra despertarse. Yuri la deja en su habitación le saca los zapatos y la tapa suavemente.

-¿Yuri?- ella le habla aun dormida.

-Aquí estoy- le susurra muy cerca de su rostro observando su rosados labios.

-No te vayas…- ella murmura aun dormida y toma la chaqueta del rubio haciendo que este caiga suavemente encima de ella sin llegar a despertarla...

Fin del flash back

*_No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió, era obvio que estaba dormida, en ese momento tuve un sueño muy real, donde se encontraba Yuri junto a mí, yo le pedía que no me dejara sola… tengo una leve sospecha que no fue sólo un sueño, diciéndole que no se vaya, inconscientemente dormida. La verdad es que no me atrevo a preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió, ya que tengo temor a lo que me diga lo que no quiero escuchar…*_

Fin del flash back

El sonido de un celular hacia que Layla comience a abrir lentamente los ojos -Ya amaneció- dice al escuchar a los pajarillos cantar y ver una luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del lugar, se sienta en la cama y atiende su teléfono -¿Bueno?-

-Layla ¿Dónde te metiste?- le pregunta su padre molesto.

-Papá…- se sienta en la cama, rápidamente.

-Te estoy esperando, he vuelto de mi viaje solo para desayunar y almorzar contigo, pero al llegar me llevo la sorpresa de que no te encuentras en casa ¿Dónde estás?-

Layla tenía que pensar en algo muy rápido, era obvio que no podía decir que estaba en el departamento de Yuri -Estoy cerca de Kaleido, vine a trotar y a hacer un poco de ejercicios- le contesta mintiéndole

-Mandare al chofer a que pase por ti-

-¡No!- le dice un poco alterada -Es decir… no, yo me puedo ir sola…-

-No te demores demasiado-

-Ok, nos vemos- corta la llamada

Layla comienza a ver a su alrededor -¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- se pregunta haciendo memoria -Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado esperando a Yuri, quien había ido por un café, en ese instante me quede dormida- se agarra la cabeza y gira su vista -¿Yuri?- le aleja un poco y abre los ojos impresionada -¿Qué haces aquí?- empieza a moverlo -Yuri, despierta… tienes que ir a dejarme a mi casa ahora-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta refregándose un ojo

-En el camino te explico- ella se levanta tirando del brazo de él.

Fin del flash back

*_Estaba en un gran problema, era la primera vez que le mentía de esa forma a mi padre, pero es obvio que no podía decirle que estaba en el departamento de Yuri y más encima durmiendo en su propia habitación y en la misma cama que él.  
Yuri me llevo rápidamente a mi casa, pero en el camino me di cuenta que aun llevaba puesto el mismo traje de la noche anterior, era muy estúpido que llegar de esa forma vestida, así que debía comprar ropa deportiva antes presentarme con mi padre…*_

Flash back

-¡Yuri detente aquí!- el joven frena bruscamente

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Tienes dinero?- él saca su billetera y se la muestra –Necesito que me prestes un poco, tengo que comprar un equipo deportivo- apunta a la tienda que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Quieres hacer deporte ahora?- le pregunta sin entender

-¡No!... le dije a mi padre que había salido a trotar y ni modo que salga a entrenar vestida así- agarra la fina tela de su vestido para mostrarle.

-Tienes razón, toma- le pasa todo lo que tenía -Te espero aquí, no tardes- Layla sale corriendo hacia la tienda y minutos más tarde sale vestida con un sujetador deportivo, una malla que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y un par de zapatillas.

-Ok, vámonos- le dice a Yuri antes de subirse al auto

-Te ves muy bien- prende el motor

-No estoy para cumplidos. Quiero que me dejes a una cuadra de mi casa para que no te vean y necesito que te quedes con mi vestido por favor-

-Como digas- Yuri acelera y hace lo que le pedía

Layla se baja del automóvil y corre rápidamente a la mansión -Hola papá- le dice estando un tanto agitada

-Hola, te he estado esperando hace más de una hora…- la mira unos segundos y cambia la hoja del periódico que estaba leyendo

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto- se acerca al hombre que estaba sentado en el comedor.

-Layla, quiero que vayas a un casting para que actúes en una película- le menciona repentinamente

-¿Por qué?- le pregunta mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Ya sabes… Tu carrera como acróbata, no será para siempre-

-Si lo sé, pero aún me quedan muchos años antes de que me retire-

-Tienes que abrirte paso como actriz y asegurar tu futuro-

-Muy bien, como tú digas padre- le dice rendida cerrando los ojos

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta anoche?- deja el periódico sobre la mesa.

Layla recuerda cuando se escapó con Yuri -… Estuvo excelente- sonríe.

-Me alegro mucho- se levanta de su silla para saludar a su hija -¿Viste a ese tal Yuri Killian?- le pregunta viéndola a los ojos.

Layla se pone nerviosa -…Si, lo vi… él estaba en la fiesta- ella responde con cierta desconfianza y mirando hacia otro lado

-Lo invite porque sé que es tu compañero, aunque no me agrada mucho su presencia- hace una pequeña mueca -Muchachos de esa edad buscan solo una cosa en las mujeres y no quiero que piense que le estoy entregando a mi hija en bandeja de oro- acaricia el cabello de Layla

-Padre, yo se me cuidar muy bien- le contesta seriamente

-Layla, yo confió en ti… en quien no confió es en él…-

Fin del flash back

*_Cuando mi padre me preguntó sobre Yuri, pensé que se había dado cuenta de mi mentira, pero sólo fue la sugestión del momento, en ese minuto sentía como se aceleraba mi corazón, realmente creí que tendría que decirle toda la verdad y sinceramente temo a la reacción que pueda tener.  
Mi padre está empeñado en que yo sea actriz, él me dejó que elija mi futuro al darme autorización para que entre a Kaleido, pero esa libertas me la está quitando al querer dirigir lo que tengo que hacer… yo sé que mi carrera como acróbata no es para siempre, ya que llegara el momento en que deba dejarlo por la edad, pero por ahora quiero disfrutar de esto al máximo mientras pueda. A mi corta edad, no puedo pensar en mi retiro, tan sólo he estado cuatro años en el escenario y estoy segura que aun puedo dar mucho más de mí, seguir mejorando como estrella principal y hacer que mi padre reconozca lo que hago... Mi último escenario no llegará a menos que yo lo desee. Y mi carrera como acróbata está a punto de alcanzar su máximo esplendor, lo único que me falta es que lograr ganar el festival circense, el cual está cerca, tan sólo un par de días y viajaremos a Francia para competir. Estoy segura que Yuri y yo seremos los mejores acróbatas del lugar y volveremos a Kaleido victoriosos. Por lo menos eso es lo que espero…*_

* * *

**N.A:** Gracias por leer, disculpen por actualizar hasta ahora, es que he estado ocupada como para escribir, pero les prometo que tendrán un capítulo todos los viernes =D así es la única forma que me dé tiempo para escribir y estudiar u.u

Saludos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

*_No he escrito nada hace más de un mes, la verdad es que no deseaba hacerlo. En estas últimas semanas han pasado muchas cosas…*_

Flash Back

Yuri y Layla se encontraban listos para abordar su avión. Kalos los había ido a dejar al aeropuerto.

-Adiós chicos, espero que los resultados sean los que deseamos- les decía el moreno.

-Confía en nosotros kalos, la victoria será nuestra- Layla se retira dándole la espalda a Kalos y a Yuri para caminar hacia su avión.

-Adiós Kalos- el rubio sigue a la joven con las maletas en la mano.

Varios minutos más tarde, los dos jóvenes acróbatas estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, en un silencio que invadía el ambiente.

-Yuri…- la chica interrumpe el sigilo entre los dos -Perfeccionemos el fénix dorado- el rubio la mira, extrañado y a la joven -Finalmente yo seré quien agarre la barra del trapecio después de hacer la técnica- le dice muy convencida de sus palabras.

-¡Espera!- se levanta un poco de su asiento para mirarla -¡Es peligroso hacer un cambio como ese a esta altura! será mucho más inteligente que dejes que yo te agarre…- le aconseja un poco alterado.

-Tranquilo- interrumpe ella -Si estas preocupado por el entrenamiento, ya lo he hecho, siento habértelo ocultado-

-Ya veo… - él se vuelve a acomodar en su asiento -Con que seguiste con esa absurda idea para lograr dominar de esa forma la técnica… creí que ya habíamos hablado acerca de ese tema- él descansa su cabeza colocando su mejilla en su mano y afirmando su codo en uno de los lados del asiento.

-Sí, pero decidí seguir con mi entrenamiento en secreto… deseo que cuando lleguemos, veas lo que he conseguido- una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, se dibuja en su rostro.

-Bueno… como digas- él se rinde ante lo que le había confesado la joven.

-Yuri…- una inusual timidez sale desde los labios de ella haciendo que vuelva la seriedad su cara.

-¿Dime?- le pegunta sin moverse de la posición en que se encontraba hace un rato

-Quiero hablar sobre algo…- pasan unos segundos y traga saliva -…Algo que no hemos podido conversar seriamente…- comienza a ponerse nerviosa, su voz temblorosa y la lentitud en que decía sus palabras la delataban.

-Explícate bien… no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar- le decía calmadamente.

-Déjame terminar… quiero que hablemos sobre…- hace una pequeña pausa para proseguir con lo que intentaba decir -…Lo que pasó la noche en que inauguraste tu departamento- ella trataba de controlar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo que hacía, que ella respire entre cortado.

Él la mira fijamente antes de hablar -Layla, quiero que sepas que yo no le diré nadie, un caballero no tiene memoria, por si eso te preocupa… será nuestro secreto, te lo aseguro-

-No Yuri, no es eso lo que me preocupa… quiero que nunca más vuelva a suceder nada entre los dos- las palabras de la chica hacen que los dos queden en silencio todo el resto del viaje.

Fin del flash back

*Lamentablemente tenía que poner las cosas claras, él se estaba tomando demasiada libertad conmigo y no podía permitirlo.  
Pensaba que esas interminables horas de vuelo, eran una eternidad… cada minuto, cada segundo, hacía que yo deseara con ansias llegar lo más pronto a nuestro destino, puesto que no soportaba estar en ese incomodo silencio con Yuri.  
_Después aguantar todo el largo viaje, los dos llegamos a Francia, ese era el país donde tendríamos que competir y específicamente en París, la famosa capital de Francia, renombrada por ser la "La ciudad del amor". Aunque era obvio que no estábamos ahí por conocerla ni para vacacionar, al contrario, era para competir contra muchos acróbatas de diferentes compañías circenses y donde todos iban debidamente preparados para lograr sus objetivos, los cuales no sólo eran conseguir la gran copa del festival, sino que también era captar la fama mundial y el prestigio de ser los mejores acróbatas, sin duda esto definiría mi futuro como profesional y mi estadía como estrella del escenario Kaleido…*_

Flash back

-Iré a registrarnos…- Yuri le dice a ella, mientras dejaba las maletas en el lobby del hotel.

-Llamare a Kalos para avisarle que llegamos-

Los dos jóvenes se separan. En el instante en que Yuri estaba por llegar a la recepción, accidentalmente choca con una persona.

-Disculpa, no te vi- le dice Yuri al ver que había golpeado con su cuerpo, al joven alto, musculoso, de cabello largo de color gris y ojos pequeños.

-No te preocupes… ¿Eres acróbata?- le pregunta Yuri al ver que tenía la contextura de él.

-Sí, y supongo que tu igual…- le contesta.

-Claro, me llamo Yuri Killian, mucho gusto- los dos hombres estrechan sus manos.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Yuri Killian… yo me llamo Leon Oswald y el gusto es mío- el amable acróbata le regala una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?- frunce el ceño.

-Eres de Kaleido, todas las estrellas de ahí son conocidas por sus nombres, aunque si no hubiese sido por mi hermana, quien es una fiel admiradora tuya, yo no te reconocería… veras, no me informo mucho acerca de los demás artistas circenses- ríe

-Qué bien que tu hermana me conozca, mándale saludos de mi parte-

-De hecho, ella está en una de las habitaciones del hotel, ya que es mi compañera de acrobacias y lo más que seguro es que se encuentren en algún lado, ahí la podrás saludar personalmente… le darías una gran sorpresa- Leon le sonrie al imaginarse la emoción de su hermana al ver a su ídolo.

-Entonces supongo que nos volveremos a ver en alguna instancia… bueno ahora me registrare en el hotel, con tu permiso- los dos jóvenes acróbatas se despiden y Yuri va a hablar con la señorita que se encontraba tras del mesón de la recepción.

-Disculpe, necesito dos habitaciones por favor- el rubio hace que la recepcionista le preste atención.

-¿Tiene reserva?- le pregunta la ella

-El festival circense hizo las reservas de todos los acróbatas, debo estar en el sistema junto a mi compañera-

-Bueno, deme su nombre y el de ella-

-Mi nombre es Yuri Killian y el de ella es Layla Hamilton-

La mujer verifica los nombres en su computadora -Efectivamente, ustedes tienen una reserva en este hotel y su habitación es la 292- saca una llave electrónica y la deja sobre el mesón

-¿Muy bien y la habitación de Layla es…?- le pregunta

Ella vuelve a verificar la información para estar segura -Quizás no lo sabe, pero hay sólo una habitación reservada para los dos-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso debe ser un error- le dice un poco alterado.

-No existe tal error, mire…- ella le muestra la pantalla del monitor.

-Es verdad… Por lo menos la habitación dos camas ¿Cierto?-

-Si no me equivoco, esa es una habitación matrimonial- Yuri abre los ojos muy grandes, al escuchar lo que ella decía.

-¿Hay más habitaciones disponibles?- él Intenta buscar una solución.

-No señor, el hotel está lleno de acróbatas y huéspedes que vienen a ver aquel festival, lo siento- se lamenta al no poder ayudarlo.

-Comprendo, después de todo no es culpa de usted, es culpa de la organización del festival…- recibe la llave electrónica que le había dejado la señorita en el mesón y camina hacia los sillones del lobby del hotel donde estaba su compañera esperándolo pacientemente -_A Layla no le gustara para nada esta idea…- _pensaba mientras la_ veía_ a Layla sentada en los sillones del lobby _ -¿O tal vez si?_- ríe internamente.

-¿Cuál es mi habitación?- pregunta la rubia, al verlo llegar

-Es la 292- le muestra la llave.

-¿Cuál es la tuya?- se levanta de su lugar.

-…La 292- le responde lentamente.

-No entiendo… ¿La mía es la 292 o la tuya es la 292?- intenta comprender lo que le decía el joven.

-No es muy difícil de entender, tendremos que compartirla…- ríe al ver la expresión de la rubia.

Ella abre los ojos al escucharlo -Por lo menos, dime que hay dos camas- frunce el ceño.

-Ya pregunté eso y… me dijeron que…- hace una pequeña pausa -… Es una habitación matrimonial-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué les pasa la comisión organizadora?...- dice enojada -¿Acaso fuiste tú el que arreglo todo esto?- le quita la llave al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, dudando de su inocencia.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así? Mira, lo mejor es que nos calmemos, después de todo, estamos aquí sólo por el festival y serán solo tres días, relájate un poco, debemos estar tranquilos para poder competir sin estar alterados así los resultados serán positivos- le dice para tranquilizarla.

Fin del flash back

*_Yuri me pedía que me relaje, pero ¿Cómo me podía relajar si tendría que dormir con él? Sabiendo que en el avión habíamos tenido esa conversación… "Quiero que nunca más vuelva a suceder nada entre los dos" esas habían sido exactamente mis palabras, no es que crea que sucederá algo más entre nosotros, pero era algo que teníamos que hablar y obviamente no me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso, ya que no quiero que una relación sentimental, por así decirlo, se entrometa en mis verdaderos objetivos… comienzo a reconocer que cada vez que estamos cerca al actuar y hacer que nuestros labios queden a pocos centímetros de distancia, se me hace difícil controlarme y tengo una leve sospecha de que a él también, era evidente que si dormíamos juntos, iba a ser muy complicado no dejarnos llevar por la circunstancia como en aquella vez… tan solo con un pequeño beso, podría tenerme entre sus manos ¿Cómo no resistirme a él?, si ha sido el único hombre que me ha hecho sentir la calidez de un beso, el primer hombre que me ha hecho realmente suya, aunque sé que lo que pasó entre los dos, no es más que un recuerdo oculto en nuestras mentes, el cual tendremos guardado por siempre como un secreto y que nunca se tendrá que volver a repetir.  
Supongo que esos acontecimientos que sucedieron, fueron los que me han impulsado para comenzar a tratarlo de un modo más frio y distante, la verdad es que no quiero que él piense que soy una chica que puede obtener cuando quiera y que soy ¿Cómo decirlo?... "fácil".  
Si algo puedo tener claro, es que mi trato hacia Yuri, es algo que él mismo se lo buscó…_*

Flash back

-Hola, ¿Usted es del comité organizador del festival?- le pregunta Layla a un hombre que se encontraba con unos papeles recibiendo a los acróbatas que llegaban a entrenar al gran gimnasio, el cual era destinado para las practicas.

-Sí, yo soy uno de ellos ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunta sin mirarla y concentrado en aquellas listas que tenía en la pequeña mesa.

-Soy Layla Hamilton del escenario Kaleido y tengo un gran problema con mi habitación de hotel- le dice colocándole la mano encima de las hojas para que le prestara atención

-¿Qué sucede?- el hombre la mira un poco molesto.

-Creo que hubo una confusión. La reserva de mi compañero y la mía están hechas a una habitación matrimonial- ella se cruza de brazos.

-Ah, ya veo… lo siento, es que la mayoría de los acróbatas que se presentan, son parejas amorosas o son un matrimonio- le explica

-Pero mi compañero y yo, no somos pareja, ni estamos casados- comienza a enojarse.

-Mira, Layla… ¿Así es como te llamas verdad?... bueno, quizás se traspapeló sus reservas y accidentalmente la hicimos a esa habitación, lo lamento mucho, pero no hay solución a tu problema, ya que el único hotel con el que hicimos convenio es con ese y por lo que sé, el hotel está lleno de huéspedes… quizás sea la mejor instancia donde tú y tu compañero puedan estar un poco más… ¿Cerca?- ríe y le guiña un ojo -¿Tú me entiendes cierto?-

Ella se molesta -No quería hacer uso de mi apellido, pero viendo las circunstancias, esto realmente es lo amerita. Mi padre es el dueño del hotel Hamilton en el cual estamos hospedados ¿No pueden hacer algo al respecto?-

-Lo siento señorita Hamilton, pero no podemos hacer que una persona que esta hospedada en el hotel, se vaya sólo por usted, si quiere, hable directamente con su padre para que le solucione su problema- le dice el antipático hombre.

-Ok, muchas gracias- ella se retira molesta -Gracias por nada- murmura mientras caminaba rápidamente.

Fin del flash back

*_No podía molestar a mi padre con algo como eso, de seguro me diría que solucione sola el problema y que confiaba en que lo haría bien. A mí no me servía que él me diga esas palabras, lamentablemente no podía hacer reserva en otro hotel, ya que los demás estaban muy lejos del lugar en que tendríamos que actuar y sólo estaríamos tres días ahí, así que debía comenzar a asumir que dormiría junto a Yuri por un par de noches, después de todo estábamos concentrados en la competencia…*_

Flash back

- Yuri, es hora de que vayamos a entrenar- le dice a su compañero que se encontraba sentado en el lobby.

-Ok, estoy listo para irnos… ¿Solucionaste lo de las habitaciones?- le pregunta tímidamente.

-No- ella le responde muy cortante y con una mirada aterradora.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigen al gran gimnasio, pasando al lado de aquel organizador que había hablado con Layla.

-Es obligación que registremos la hora de entrada para que estemos el tiempo que nos corresponde; así, cuando llegue la siguiente pareja de acróbatas, ellos nos avisen que es su turno- dice Yuri caminando donde aquel hombre.

-Hazlo tú, yo iré a hacer un poco de calentamiento- camina hacia al medio del lugar y comienza a estirar los brazos, dejando a Yuri anotando sus nombres con el encargado, en ese instante llega una hermosa mujer.

-Hola, tú debes ser Yuri Killian-

-Sí, yo soy ¿Y tú eres?- deja de escribir para mirar a la mujer que estaba al lado de él

-No importa quién soy, al fin y al cabo, somos rivales, aunque sé que la competencia se inclina entre ustedes, los enviados de Kaleido y la pareja de Leon Oswald y su hermana Sophie Oswald-

Frunce el ceño un tanto preocupado -¿Sabes qué técnica presentaran ellos?- le pregunta

-Se llama "Técnica Angelical"- al escuchar esto Yuri muestra una expresión de no conocer aquel nombre -Me extraña que un acróbata de tu nivel no conozca la renombrada "Técnica Angelical"- ríe por la ignorancia del rubio.

-¿La "Técnica Angelical"?- le pregunta

-Así es, aunque viendo lo que prepararon ellos y la técnica que hacen ustedes… que si no mal recuerdo se llama ¿"El ave dorada"…?-

-"El fénix dorado"- le corrige.

-Como sea, esa técnica no le llega ni a los pies a la que ellos están preparando. Supongo que no tenemos esperanza de ganar….- cierra los ojos -Bueno, ahora me retiro, porque veo que les toca entrenar a ustedes- se va dejándolo sólo.

_-¡No permitiré nos gane o interferirá en mis planes!-_ pensaba mientras empuñaba su mano.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento, donde Yuri se exigía mucho más y hacia que Layla se esfuerce el doble de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya estaban listos para salir del gimnasio y darles paso a los demás

-¡Con esta técnica nadie nos podrá vencer, tenlo por seguro!- le decía Yuri a su compañera, al ver la modificación que Layla le había hecho.

-¿Qué te pasa? Repentinamente cambiaste tu actitud…- frunce el ceño viendo la furia que reflejaban los ojos de él.

-Soy el mismo de siempre Layla, no alucines…- le dice muy serio y cortantemente.

Fin del flash back

*_Yuri definitivamente no era el mismo, había cambiado su actitud, se vuelto como una persona diferente, no tenía idea que era lo que le había pasado para que sufriera ese cambio de un momento a otro, aunque en ese instante me gustaba el entusiasmo por mejorar la técnica, así aseguraríamos mucho más, nuestra victoria…*_

Flash back

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntaba ella viendo que él se estaba retirando de la habitación.

-No te incumbe…- él sale rápidamente, dejando a Layla muy extrañada.

Yuri se dirige nuevamente hacia el gimnasio de entrenamiento para esperar a Leon y a Sophie. Cuando ellos llegan, él rápidamente se esconde tras unas cortinas que habían a un lado del lugar y empieza a observa su práctica.

-Muy bien Sophie… un poco más alto, ¡Te lanzare con más fuerza!- le gritaba amablemente a su hermana.

-Leon, quiero que lo hagas como si estuviésemos en la presentación final- la pequeña se sube nuevamente al trapecio

-Como digas…- los dos se acomodan y hacen nuevamente la técnica, mostrando el brillo angelical de Sophie .

Yuri queda impresionado -_Diablos, ¿Esta es la técnica angelical?... Les falta mucho para lograr perfeccionarla… jamás lograrán ganarle al fénix dorado de Layla, ya que es mucho más elaborado, sin embargo Leon es un peligro, si Kalos lo llama a participar en el escenario Kaleido, mi lugar esa en el escenario estará en un gran riesgo. Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para que no se presenten o no podré cumplir con mi plan…_- pensaba mientras empuñaba la mano con mucha rabia y fruncía el ceño.

Fin del flash back

*_Yuri me estaba tratando diferente a como lo hacía usualmente, aunque en ese minuto no me importó demasiado. Para poder despejarme, comencé a ordenar mis pertenencias, mientras él había salido de la habitación, accidentalmente al correr su equipaje, se cae, haciendo que se abra…*_

Flash back

-¿_Qué es esto_?- la rubia se preguntaba mientras recogía una pequeña caja que había rodado por el piso, ella la abre por la curiosidad de ver qué había dentro -¿_Son fotos y recortes de periódico_?- empieza a indagar entre las fotos y ve muchas en donde salía un pequeño niño y un hombre, aparentemente era un acróbata a juzgar por su contextura _-¿Quiénes son ellos?-_ se preguntaba.  
Saca un recorte de periódico y lee el título "Lamentable accidente en las instalaciones del escenario Kaleido" _-¿Un accidente? Siempre hay accidentados por lesiones en el escenario_- piensa mientras proseguía a leer -El talentoso acróbata y estrella principal del escenario Kaleido, Aaron Brass, ha fallecido en el entrenamiento de la peligrosa técnica…- en ese instante siente unos pasos y guarda todo muy rápido.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta el rubio al entrar en la habitación y ver a la joven que se encontraba un poco agitada.

-…Sólo ordenaba mis cosas- le contesta aliviada por haber guardado todo a tiempo.

-Bueno… tengo que salir a hacer una llamada, vuelvo enseguida-

-¿A quién llamaras?- pregunta curiosa

-A nadie que tú conozcas- sale de la habitación.

_-¿Qué le pasa?-_ pensaba desconcertada -_No es mi estilo, pero iré a ver qué es lo que trama_- Layla sale tras de él, sin que Yuri lo notara.

Ella lo sigue hasta la recepción del hotel y ve que Yuri pide un teléfono para poder llamar a una de las habitaciones del mismo lugar -¿Bueno? Hola Sophie, creo que no reconoces mi voz, pero…- él no alcanza a terminar y ella le dice su nombre haciendo que él ría -Sí, soy Yuri… no pensé que reconocerías mi voz… cuando llegué, me topé con tu hermano y me dijo que estarías feliz de conocerme en persona. Bueno, yo te quiero confesar que también me gustaría conocerte y quiero que nos juntáramos en algún lugar….- la niña se emociona mucho al escuchar al rubio decirle esas palabras -¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos para hablar sobre la técnica que realizaras junto a tu hermano?- la propuesta fue maravillosa para ella, nunca había recibido una invitación de parte de un hombre, ni mucho menos de alguien a quien admiraba tanto como al joven ruso, de inmediato ella le responde positivamente -Qué bien- sonreía -Quiero que nos juntemos pasado mañana, te estaré esperando a dos cuadras del escenario en donde nos presentaremos, quiero que estemos ahí a las 6 de la tarde de ese día- ella se extraña, ya que a las 6:20, le tocaba presentarse junto a Leon -No te preocupes, solo serán unos minutos para que podamos saludarnos, ya que lamentablemente no podemos juntarnos mañana, porque tengo entrenamiento con mi compañera… antes de que lo olvide, no le digas nada a Leon, no quiero tener ningún tipo de problemas con él- ríe -Espero que comprendas- ella acepta a guardar silencio y los dos se despiden.

_-¿Por qué se quiere juntar con alguien? A esa hora nos presentamos ¿Acaso está loco_?- pensaba Layla desde su escondite, mientras observaba a Yuri entregar el teléfono.

-o-0-o-

Las horas pasaban, Layla y Yuri no habían hablado nada durante todo ese tiempo.

Yuri aburrido decide comenzar a hablarle -Oye, pedí que traigan algunas cosas a la habitación-

-Ok…- al ver que Yuri al fin le había hablado, decide conversar con él -Ahora me puedes contar… ¿Por qué estás tan misterioso? ¿A quién llamaste?- le pregunta

-¿Me seguiste?-

-Necesitaba preguntar algo en la recepción-

-Mentira… me seguiste- comienza a respirar fuerte -¡No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos! ¡¿No puedes entender eso?!- golpea la pared con fuerza

Ella lo queda mirando por unos segundos -Yuri ¿Qué te sucede?, no puedes tratarme así, soy tu compañera, no tu enemiga… ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?- se cruza de brazos muy molesta por la actitud de él.

-Perdóname Layla, estoy un poco presionado por la competencia y me siento muy estresado con todo esto- le dice en un tono calmado.

-Espero que sólo sea eso…- ella abre la puerta y se va.

Fin del flash back

*_Él_ n_unca me había hablado de ese modo y aunque sus razones hayan sido el efecto del nerviosismo por la competencia, no era la forma de contestarme… Estaba segura que me ocultaba algo y que la competencia sólo era una excusa. En ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente, era averiguar qué quería con Sophie, quien era el hombre que aparecía en las fotografías y la relación que tenía con Aaron Brass, quizás al saber eso, me llevaría a encontrar una respuesta a su actitud…*_

_Flash back_

_-¿Quién se cree con venir a tratarme así?-_ pensaba Layla mientras caminaba por el hotel.

-¡Hola!- la voz de una niña la saca de sus pensamientos -¡Eres Layla Hamilton!- la pequeña le sonríe

-Sí, soy yo- la rubia la queda mirando sin saber quién era.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sophie Oswald, yo y mi hermano participamos en el festival circense, al igual que Yuri y tu-

-Con que tú eres Sophie- murmura

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta la tierna niña.

-Nada…- le dice cortante y mirando hacia otro lado

-Espero que demos lo mejor de nosotros en el escenario, mucha suerte…- ella comienza a caminar y repentinamente se detiene -Oh, y mándale saludos al joven Yuri- la niña sonríe y sale corriendo.

Layla empuña su mano -¿Quién se cree que es?- dice en voz alta.

Aparece una mujer que estaba observando la escena -¿Celosa?- le pregunta susurrándole al oído -Es natural que sientas celos, los compañeros de acrobacias muchas veces se convierten en nuestras parejas, ya que muchas veces debemos convivir todo el tiempo con ellos… si estas enamorada de él en secreto, yo que tú comenzaría a cuidarme las espaldas y me deshago de inmediato de esa niña- le aconseja la extraña.

-Hablas demasiado… para tu información, Yuri es sólo mi compañero y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- le dice seriamente

-A mí me pareció que tu actitud fue diferente- se retira riendo.

Fin del flash back

*_Como se atrevió esa mujer a decirme esas cosas… ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y de Yuri? Que tonto había sonado eso, más aun, cuando me acusó de estar enamorada de él. Luego de un largo rato paseando por el lugar, varios acróbatas intentaron hacer que accidentalmente me caiga o me decían cosas para que dude de mis capacidades. No sé si me estaba volviendo loca o era sólo sugestión.  
Junto con lo que me ocultaba Yuri y todo lo que estaba sucediendo, hacía que el ambiente de los días previos al torneo, sea muy tenso. Yo iba preparada para cualquier cosa, pero nunca me imaginé que esta competencia sería tan cruel, todos los participantes intentaban hacerse daño unos a otros y lo único que deseaban era que los demás se lesionen o que simplemente se retirarán del festival. Por mi protección debía permanecer en mi habitación y concentrarme sólo en ganar…*_

Flash back

-Layla, que bueno que regresaste- le dice Yuri recibiéndola amablemente

-Realmente estas muy extraño, hace unas horas atrás estabas gritándome ¿Y ahora me recibes así?… quien te entiende- se sienta en uno de los sillones de la habitación

-Lo siento… pero mira, para que me disculpes por la forma en que te he hablado, pedí que traigan algo a la habitación para que cenemos juntos- le muestra un pequeño carro, donde habían las típicas bandejas de acero con una tapa.

-¿Esta es tu forma para pedir disculpas?-

-No sé de qué otra manera hacerlo- le dice arrepentido

-Ok, aceptare la cena, ya que no hemos comido nada desde el entrenamiento que tuvimos en la tarde-

-Qué bien- celebra contento

Fin del flash back

_*No podíamos estar enojados antes del torneo, es por eso que decidí dejar todas mis dudas atrás, por lo menos hasta después que compitamos y sepamos los resultados…* _

Flash back

-¿Dormirás en el sillín cierto?- le pregunta ella mientras acomodaba el largo cabello rubio, vestida con su sexi pijama rojo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dormir ahí, no quiero sufrir de dolores musculares mañana- él se acomoda en un lado de la gran cama.

-¿No pensaras que yo dormiré en ese incomodo sillón?-

-¿Y por qué lo harías? Aquí hay suficiente espacio para los dos- ríe

Fin del flash back

*Iba tener que dormir con él, tenía que dejar de rehusarme y lentamente comencé a taparme con las cubiertas, pero seguía estando lejos de él estando, al borde de la cama para no toparme con Yuri, no quería que él se vuelva en mi debilidad…*

Flash back

-Apagare la luz para dormir- le decía el joven rubio mientras tomaba el interruptor de la lámpara que estaba en su velador.

-Bueno…- ella se coloca de espalada a su compañero acomodo su almohada, cuando de repente siente que el brazo de Yuri rodeaba su cintura –Yuri, no por favor- ella murmura al sentir la tibia respiración de el en su nuca.

-Tranquila, el calor corporal hace bien para el frio que hay en Francia…- sonríe y cierra sus ojos.

Fin del flash back

*_Sorpresivamente no me sentí incomoda y así dormimos toda la noche, si no hubiese sido por el abrazo que me dio, estaríamos literalmente muertos de frio, nunca pensé que Francia sería tan helado.  
Sinceramente Yuri se portó muy bien, no volví a notar ese extraño cambio de actitud que había tenido y el entrenamiento del día siguiente había estado perfecto…*_

Flash back

El gran día había llegado y todos estaban listos para presentarse especialmente Layla y Yuri quienes se encontraban en el escenario ejecutando la técnica ante el jurado de la competencia.  
Mientras tanto el desesperado Leon buscaba a su hermana por todo el lugar sin poder encontrarla.

-¿Disculpen, han visto a Sophie?- preguntaba el joven preocupado por el pasillo donde estaban los camerinos.

-No, Leon… nadie la ha visto y te toca presentarte ahora- le dice uno de los encargados.

Un hombre vestido muy formal se acerca al joven -Tu debes ser Leon Oswald, creo que debes acompañarme-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunta frunciendo el ceño

-Soy parte de la organización del festival… lamento informarte que tu hermana ha sido atropellada a un par de cuadras de aquí, la han trasladado al hospital más cercano-

-No puede ser- el joven corre a ver a su hermana

Mientras tanto Layla y Yuri acababan de salir del escenario.

-Tal y como lo esperaba- dice el rubio –Seguro que ganamos-

-Si- le dice fría y cortantemente

-Es obvio ¿Verdad?- le dice muy seguro de ellos.

Fin del flash back

*_Ya habíamos pasado por la prueba más grande de nuestras vidas, pero aún me invadía esas preguntas ¿Quién era Aaron Brass? ¿Qué había sucedido con la supuesta cita que tenía con Sophie?... eran unas cuantas dudas que debía resolver, pero debía esperar a que nos den los resultados del torneo…*_

Flash back

-A continuación, anunciaremos a los grandiosos ganadores del festival circense- decía el animador del evento, haciendo que los redobles de tambores sonaran y que todos los artistas se colocaran nerviosos esperando lo que definiría sus vidas.

El juez le pasa un sobre al conductor y él lo abre -Los ganadores son… Yuri Killian y Layla Hamilton con la técnica "Fénix dorado"- las luces enfocan a los ganadores que felices se presentaban ante el público recibiendo la gran copa.

-Layla, ¿Quieres decir algunas palabras?- le pregunta el animador.

-Quiero decir, que uno de mis sueños era ganar este festival. Confió en que este trofeo me dará las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante en mi carrera y llegar al lugar más alto que ningún otro acróbata ha alcanzado- sonríe después de recibir la ovación de todos.

Fin del flash back

*_Después de ese pequeño discurso, me fui a los camerinos junto a Yuri, estaba decidida a enfrentarlo y aclarar mis dudas, no tenía miedo a lo que me iba a decir, así que lo mejor era preguntarle todo antes de que me intrigaba… ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?...*_

Flash back

Los gloriosos ganadores del festival caminaban por el largo pasillo hacia el camerino

-Yuri… necesito hablar contigo- le dice entrando al pequeño salón.

-Por supuesto, pero antes… debemos brindar- el joven ruso saca una champan que tenía guardada y sirve dos copas, pero ella se rehúsa a recibirla.

-No bebo alcohol…- se niega

-Hazlo por nuestra victoria- insiste en pasarle la copa que tenía en su mano

Layla duda por unos segundos y finalmente la recibe haciendo que Yuri comience a decir unas palabras -Salud, por el festival y por nosotros, los mejores acróbatas del mundo- le dice Yuri mientras sonreía al brindando con la seria rubia. Repentinamente, él deja su copa de champan, sobre una mesa y comienza a acercarse lentamente a Layla agarrándola por la cintura -Lo mejor, es que permaneceremos juntos, nuevamente en el escenario- ella lo queda mirando y el rubio le roba un beso, al cual ella responde sin luchar contra él.

-_¿Qué estoy haciendo?...-_ Layla pensaba mientras sentía los suaves labios del ruso-¿Qué te pasa?- lo empuja después de algunos minutos, colocando su mano sobre su boca, volviendo en sí y guardando nuevamente la compostura -¿Quién te crees para venía a besarme cuando quieras?- le pregunta enojada.

-Si no te gustará que te bese, no me hubieses respondido por tanto rato sin rehusarte- sonríe orgulloso dejando en silencio a la joven.

-Yuri, necesito preguntarte algo…- le cambia el tema

-Lo que quieras- le dice mientras se servía mas champan

-¿Quién es Aaron Brass?- Yuri al escuchar ese nombre suelta la botella haciendo que se quiebre en el piso

-¡¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?!- le sube la voz y la toma de su muñeca fuertemente

-Yuri suéltame, me estás haciendo daño- Layla intenta zafarse de él y no puede

-¡Dímelo!- sus ojos estaban llenos de furia

-Lo oí en algún lugar y pensé que sabias quién era ese hombre ¡Ya suéltame!- Yuri, enfurecido, la suelta saliendo del camarín apresuradamente.

_-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-_ pensaba Layla mientras sostenía su muñeca enrojecida por la fuerza con la que la había agarrado Yuri.

-Espera Yuri, ¿Dónde vas?, vuelve a entrar al camarín por favor- le recomienda uno de los jurados del comité organizador.

-¿Qué sucede?- le dice un poco más calmado.

-Debo informarles algo- los dos hombre vuelven a entrar al lugar

-Layla, Yuri… es mi deber darles la lamentable noticia del accidente de Sophie Oswald una de las acróbatas seleccionadas para el festival, ella ahora está muy grave en el hospital- Yuri abre los ojos asustado.

Fin del flash back

*_Temía que Yuri esté involucrado en aquel accidente y si era así, yo sería su cómplice, ya que sabía que él se juntaría con Sophie… si tan sólo no hubiese escuchado esa conversación, nunca estaría con este cargo de conciencia. Después de la reacción de Yuri al preguntarle sobre Aaron Brass, he decidido no volver a tocar el tema, es más, he decidido que no volveré a hablar con Yuri nada que sea exclusivamente de trabajo…* _

Flash back

Los dos rubios se encontraban listos para irse nuevamente a Kaleido, su misión había concluido y no tenían nada más que hacer.

-Layla adelántate a buscar un taxi- le dice mientras contesta su celular -¿Bueno?-

-Yuri, soy Leon… ya sé que ella te esperaba a ti antes de su accidente…- el joven peligris le decía sollozando.

-Lamento lo que le sucedió- dice con un tono de voz bajo.

-Tu sabes que ella te admira, dile que no querías engañarla con esa llamada, no dejes que muera con esa herida que le provocaste en su corazón… ¡por favor te lo pido!- el joven cae de rodillas en el piso mientras sus lágrimas salían sin poder contenerlas y Yuri corta la llamada

-_Lo siento… no puedo ir después de haberle hecho eso a Sophie- _pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el taxi que lo dirigiría al aeropuerto.

Fin del flash back

*_ Ahora sé que nunca descubriré qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, ya que nos fuimos de Francia muy temprano. Nos enteramos que horas después de que habíamos abordado el avión, Sophie había muerto… ¿Era Yuri el culpable? Quizás nunca lo lograré descifrar, pero lo que si estoy segura y que llegue a descubrir en el transcurso de mi estadía en la competencia, fue que este festival no es ningún juego… Cuando se decide ir hacia allá es a ganar o a perder, a luchar o rendirse. Se debe arriesgar todo para obtener los mejores resultados, aquí los esfuerzos no sirven de nada y todos deben estar preparados para ganar, pase lo que pase.  
Finalmente, pude superar a mi destino a todos esos obstáculos que tuve que saltar, ahora lo único que me queda, es seguir con mi carrera en Kaleido como la estrella principal…_*

* * *

**N.A:** Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, gracias a todos por leer.

Dedico este capítulo a Laylaintegra, ya que me ayudo a encontrar una escena en Kaleido star, que era necesaria para que pueda terminar este capítulo ¡Muchas gracias! =D.

PD: he tenido una crisis de falta de inspiración para escribir… quizás es el estrés de fin de año, pero ya me queda sólo un examen y al fin seré libre… ánimos para todos los que están en mi misma posición XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Kalos había citado a sus estrellas de reparto y un par de personas más a su oficina.

-Chicos, han hecho un gran trabajo durante todo este tiempo y como ya saben, tuvimos que extender las presentaciones de la obra "Romeo y Julieta" por su gran popularidad y asistencia de público, pero ahora tenemos que lanzar nuestro próximo estreno… esta vez tenemos preparado "La sirenita". A continuación, el guionista y director, podrá explicarles mejor, de lo que tratará la nueva producción- indica al director de la obra para que comience a hablarles a los asistentes.

-Como verán, nuestras estrellas principales son las que representaran a los protagonistas de la historia. Layla Hamilton será Ariel, ella dará vida al personaje, "la sirenita". Yuri Killian interpretara al príncipe Eric.  
La obra la adaptaremos con la verdadera historia, la cual va más o menos así…- Empieza a leer un pequeño resumen que tenía en sus manos -Todo comienza cuando la sirenita (Ariel) cumple 15 años de edad, lógicamente al vivir junto a su padre y sus hermanas en el reino subacuático, nunca ha tenido la posibilidad de ver el mundo exterior, es por esto que en su quinceavo cumpleaños se le otorga un regalo especial, el cual le permite ascender y contemplar el mundo de la superficie. Aunque para su visita, debe cumplir reglas: Sólo puede ir una vez por año.  
Su primer viaje a la superficie, la lleva cerca de los restos de un naufragio, donde un único sobreviviente aún se mantenía a flote en las aguas turbulentas. Este joven resulta ser un príncipe muy apuesto. La bella sirenita, enamoradiza, cae rendida ante los encantos de este príncipe, y se propone superar todos los inconvenientes para conquistarlo. Es así como ella lo salva y lo abandona en la costa, imposibilitada de seguirlo en tierra firme por su cola de pez.  
Rápidamente, Ariel vuelve a sumergirse para interrogar a su abuela, una sabia y anciana sirena; quien le informa que la vida de los humanos es mucho más corta que la de las criaturas como ellos. Ella le explica que cuando las sirenas mueren, se transforman en la espuma del mar, mientras que los humanos poseen alma y un destino inmortal en el cielo.  
La sirenita, deseosa de compartir ese destino de eternidad, se reúne con el hechicero del Mar, una especie de espíritu acuático con poderes espectaculares. Él, le propone un pacto de dudosos beneficios; la transformaría en una mujer humana, pero con la condición de que si el príncipe decide casarse con otra, la joven sirena moriría. A cambio de darle las piernas que necesitaba para desenvolverse en el mundo humano, el hechicero le pide un sacrificio, su lengua. Por último, él, le explica que conseguir un par de piernas es más fácil que hacerse de un alma inmortal, ya que debía ganársela mediante un beso, pero esto no le importó, ya que iría en busca del amor de su príncipe.  
Después de que Ariel entrega su sacrificio y se arriesga a las consecuencias; la sirenita se arroja al mundo de los humanos con sus nuevas piernas, sabiendo que sin su cola de escamas, jamás podría retornar a su antiguo hogar junto a su padre, el rey del mar.  
La joven Ariel, con su belleza, su baile, sus saltos y su graciosa forma de caminar, hace que el apuesto Eric, pronto se sienta atraído por ella, gozando de su elegancia y peculiar personalidad, ella hace todo por llamar su atención, aunque le provocaba mucho dolor hacerlo, ya que nunca había tenido piernas, sin embargo, tras permanecer muy poco tiempo al lado del príncipe, finalmente él decide seguir los buenos consejos de su familia, y se casa con una joven noble, acorde a sus expectativas.  
Ariel, al ver que el príncipe de sus sueños estaba casado con su nueva amada y sabiendo que la decisión de Eric la mataría, tristemente se resigna y se lanza al mar, quien la recibe en sus cristalinas aguas y la convierte delicadamente en espuma…  
Bueno, ese es el guion a seguir. Y a continuación, Jean Benigni les contara como serán los mecanismos de los trapecios y trampolines en la obra-

-Buenas tardes, antes de comenzar, les presentaré al nuevo asistente de Kaleido, Ken Robbins, él ayudará en esta obra y les indicara las posiciones-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- dice Ken sonriéndoles

Jean prosigue -He construido muchos mecanismos sobre piscinas para poder hacer que la obra cobre vida, sin embargo hay uno que es mucho más peligroso que los demás y pertenece a la escena final. Se supone que la sirenita va a busca del príncipe, quien estará junto a su nueva esposa, es ahí cuando Layla tiene que balancearse en el trapecio, y traspasar la cascada que caerá desde arriba del escenario, dividiendo el paso hacia Yuri que interpreta al príncipe Eric y ella, en ese momento Layla tendrá que atravesar la columna de agua e intentará reunirse con Yuri, que estará junto a la acróbata que interpretará a la nueva esposa del príncipe Eric, ellos estarán parados frente al trapecio, al cual llegará Layla después de balancearse y saltar. Como ya sabemos, la sirenita, al ver esto, se lanza al mar; es por esto que Layla al mirar a Yuri con la otra acróbata, tendrá que dejarse caer por la cascada, la cual estará en medio del escenario-

-Creo que será sencillo- dice Layla después de escuchar a Jean.

-No subestimes mis palabras, primero tendrás que dominar la técnica antes de subir al trapecio y atravesar la cascada, ya que al no tener visibilidad por el agua que caerá, no podrás ver el trapecio del frente, es por esto que hemos diseñado un sistema para poder avisarte en el segundo exacto donde tendrás que comenzar a balancearte en el trapecio, por favor Ken explícale como es el sistema-

-Ok, yo manejaré el sistema, el cual consiste en que, en el momento que suene la bocina, usted se lance, esa es la única forma que pueda llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el trapecio del otro lado de la cascada, así la técnica será ejecutada con éxito- termina de hablar Ken

-Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ya que si te lanzas unos segundos antes o segundos después, podrías caer de muy mala forma, colocándote en peligro- interviene Jean

-Si es tan peligroso, no pueden obligar a Layla a que ejecuté algo así- dice Yuri preocupado

-No hables por mi Yuri, yo sé que puedo lograrlo, no subestimes mis capacidades- habla sin mirar a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado.

-Layla, debes comenzar a practicar enseguida- aconseja Kalos -La obra será estrenada en una semana más y debes estar preparada-

-Me parece muy bien. Jean, ken, acompáñenme para que veamos el sistema en el lugar- Layla y Jean salen de la oficina de Kalos, seguidos por Ken y el director de la obra.

-Kalos, ¿Te das cuenta del riesgo que hay en que Layla haga esa técnica?- empuña su mano

-Confió en que Layla lo va a hacer a la perfección, como siempre- el jefe se sienta en su escritorio y acomoda sus lentes.

-¿Acaso no te preocupas por la seguridad de tus acróbatas?- le dice molesto por la actitud despreocupada del moreno.

-Estoy seguro de sus habilidades, y sé que no le pasará nada- la seguridad en sus palabras hacen que Yuri se rinda.

-Eso espero- el ruso sale del lugar, cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Las horas pasaban y Layla ya había ejecutado perfectamente la técnica, mostrando la usual elegancia en sus movimientos.

Jean se acerca a la joven que se encontrada sumergida en la piscina -Layla, ya es muy tarde, debo cerrar Kaleido ahora- le dice amablemente arrodillándose en la orilla de la piscina.

-Gracias por avisarme- le dice mientras salía.

-Veo que lograste personificar a la sirenita, felicidades- le pasa algo para que se seque.

-Aún me falta algo…- ella comienza a secar su cabello mientras pensaba en lo que carecía su interpretación -Bueno, Jean… nos vemos mañana- Layla se retira del lugar.

Más tarde Layla estaba descansando sobre su cama, con la luz apagada y las cortinas cerradas. No podía dormir, ya que algo rondaba por su cabeza, algo que la inquietaba. En ese momento se sienta en su cama y comienza a ver el escritorio donde guardaba su diario. Camina lentamente hacia allá y por un momento se queda mirando la llave que abría el cajón, que ocultaba sus más íntimos pensamientos. -_Esto se ha vuelto una necesidad, cada vez que algo me incomoda o necesito respuestas… recurro a mi diario-_ pensaba mientras lo sacaba y prendía la pequeña lámpara que adornaba aquel fino escritorio –_Por lo menos, así puedo sacar respuestas de mi interior-_ toma una pluma y comienza a escribir.

*_Hace dos días que terminamos la obra "Romeo y Julieta" en la cual presenté mi técnica, "El fénix dorado", sinceramente, interpretar aquel ave que resurgía de las cenizas, fue mucho más fácil de lo que ha sido caracterizar a mi nuevo personaje.  
Julieta tomo vida, gracias a que ansiaba salir adelante con lo del festival circense y mezcle el rencor que llegue a sentir por el comportamiento de Yuri, junto a la pasión que tengo por el escenario y así logre crear al personaje, pero ahora creo que no logro canalizar ninguna emoción por esta obra y sé que carezco de algo importante _¿_Qué será lo que me falta?, Comprendo que ejecutar la técnica a la perfección no es suficiente y Kalos me lo ha repetido muchas veces en todas las obras que hemos realizado, ya que importa mucho lo que se expresa al subir al escenario. Sé que, tal y como está ahora, es demasiado pobre. Debo comenzar a sentir que soy aquella joven idealista que busca sus sueños y lucha por tener a su príncipe ¿Pero cómo lo haré?, si nunca he sentido la necesidad de luchar por el amor de un hombre. Es estúpido que quiera obligarme a interpretar a una mujer enamorada, si nunca lo he estado…* _

Layla cierra su diario, lo guarda, apaga la luz y camina nuevamente hacia su cama, dejándose caer sobre ella, para después quedarse poco a poco dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos, Layla pasaba horas en el agua haciendo una y otra vez la técnica, tratando de encontrar respuesta a lo que carecía, pero era estúpido que siguiera haciéndola, si estaba perfecta, lo único que le faltaba era una buena interpretación.  
Sólo quedaban tres días y ella estaba lista para comenzar su práctica diaria, extrañamente se sentía muy débil, quizás estaba cansada con tanto entrenamiento que había hecho durante los días anteriores, pero debía seguir, ya que aún buscaba esa interpretación que la conforme.

-¡Layla!- Kalos grita hacia donde se encontraba la joven, haciendo que se detenga antes de saltar -Necesito que me muestres tu técnica- le dice mientras se sentaba en las graderías.

-Oh, muy bien- ella toma el trapecio muy segura de sí, aunque sabía que Kalos notaria su falta de pasión al personificar a la sirenita.

-¡Ken, comencemos!- el moreno le grita al joven que estaba manejando las maquinas.

-¡Muy bien jefe!- él dirige su mirada hacia Layla -¿Lista?- le pregunta

-Siempre…- le responde enseguida.

-¡Ahora!- dice Ken, mientras escuchaba el sonido que le avisaba el momento de saltar. Ella visualiza el trapecio del otro lado, sin dejar de balancearse y en ese momento comienza a caer la cascada haciendo que Layla la atraviese, dando un giro a través del agua y posteriormente, atrapando el trapecio del frente.

-_¿Yuri?-_ piensa mientras veía al rubio parado frente a ella, cierra los ojos y coloca sus pies en la vara del trapecio para poder alcanzar al ruso, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, el joven ya no se encontraba allí -¿_Estoy alucinando?-_ se preguntaba mientras se lanzaba por la cascada haciendo que al fondo de la piscina, salpicara agua por el impacto de su cuerpo.

-¡Qué lindo!- aparece Sarah aplaudiendo al lado de Kalos y Layla sale de la piscina para escuchar la opinión de su jefe.

-Layla…- el moreno se levanta de su asiento -Pareces una sirenita muy elegante, pero fría y sin sentimientos, necesito que lo arregles…- definitivamente su jefe se había dado cuenta y tan sólo faltaban tres días para estrenar la obra y debía hacer algo de inmediato -…Si no logras hacer que tu personificación sea más emotiva… tendremos que suspender la obra- el hombre se retira.

_-¿Suspender la obra?.. ¡Nunca!-_ pensaba mientras veía como él se iba.

-Layla, yo creo que lo haces muy bien- le dice la cantante para suavizar el ambiente.

-No Sarah, sé que me falta algo- dirige su mirada hacia la extrovertida Sarah.

-Quizás te falta algo que no has experimentado, o que si lo has hecho pero no te has dado cuenta-

-¿Algo como qué?- pregunta curiosa.

-El sentimiento del amor…-

-¿El amor?-

-Sí, la sirenita estaba enamorada del príncipe Eric, supongo que para que puedas personificar a alguien como Ariel, debes haberlo sentido, aunque sea por un momento, amor por alguien… bueno no me hagas caso, es sólo una idea- ríe

-En todo caso, imposible que logre descubrir el amor en sólo tres días-

-Tal vez lo has sentido, sólo que uno no se da cuenta de eso… busca en tu interior para encontrar esa persona por la cual te preocupas más de lo debido, esa persona que te hace sentir que no importa nada y por él, haces locuras-

-Se nota que no me conoces- le dice fríamente.

-Bueno, intente ayudar. Ojalá puedas encontrar esa sirenita en tu interior, adiós- se retira muy sonriente.

Horas más tarde, los artistas principales, tenían que ir a su sesión de fotos para la cartelera del escenario. Yuri se encontraba ahí desde muy temprano esperando la llegada de Layla quien ya se había retrasado un poco.

-Llegas tarde- le dice al percibir la presencia de la joven rubia tras de él.

-Estaba un poco ocupada- responde y él se da vuelta quedando mudo ante la belleza de su compañera.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada del guapo ruso.

-Es sólo que…- se sacude la cabeza -Nada- evita decir algún comentario y voltea hacia el fotógrafo -Empecemos con la sesión- le ordena al hombre que se encontraba frente a ellos y los dos acróbatas se coloca cerca.

-¿Creen que así como se ven, representan a una pareja de enamorados?- le dice al verlos tan distantes

-¿Qué?- preguntan los dos extrañados.

-Si no lo están realmente, por lo menos deben aparentarlo, por sus personajes ¿O me equivoco?- el hombre se inclina de hombros.

-Es cierto- Yuri toma a Layla por la cintura y la inclina hacia atrás rozando sus labios mientras tomaba su mejilla y parte de su cabello.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es lo que busco! Hay una pasión natural entre ustedes- les dice mientras sacaba miles de fotos -Con eso estamos listos- les dice ordenando sus cosas, pero Yuri y Layla no lo habían escuchado y seguían en esa misma postura.

-¿Ya terminaron?- aparece Kalos viendo que el fotógrafo guardaba sus cosas.

-Sí, recién acabamos ¡Oigan, les dije que ya terminamos!- les grita el hombre haciendo que se separen.

-No habíamos escuchado- se disculpa Yuri mirando a Layla quien estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias- Layla comienza a caminar para ir a cambiarse su disfraz e ir a nuevamente practicar.

-¡Esperen!, hay unos periodistas esperándolos, ahora será la entrevista para la televisión- les dice el jefe

-Pero era mañana- Yuri se exalta.

-Lo adelantaron para hoy y ahora tienen que ir- los dos jóvenes caminan obedeciendo las ordenes que le daba Kalos.

Los periodistas ya estaban en su lugar y ellos toman asiento frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes- saludan a los medios y todos comienzan de inmediato a hacer preguntas.

-Señorita Layla, ¿Qué ha sentido interpretar al mítico personaje "La sirenita"?-

-Para mí todos mis personajes son importantes, siempre intento poner parte de mí en ellos y dar lo mejor…- intenta responder a la pregunta sin dejar satisfecha a la periodista.

-Por la historia que tiene la obra, todos saben que la sirenita está enamorada de su príncipe azul ¿Usted ya tiene al suyo?-

-…- Layla hace una pausa e inconscientemente mira de reojo a su compañero –No, por ahora me concentro en mi carrera y en mi público-

-Yuri ¿Qué siente al interpretar al príncipe Eric?- las miradas se dirigen al ruso.

-La verdad es que me siento muy cómodo personificando a cualquier personaje, aunque si fuera el príncipe de la sirenita, sin duda hubiese escogido a la bella Ariel y no le haría caso a los consejos de mi familia- sonríe.

-En la vida real ¿Ya eligió a su Ariel?-

-No, al igual que Layla sólo me concentro en mi carrera-

-Si bien sabemos, ustedes interpretaron a Romeo y Julieta en la obra anterior y un sin número de obras románticas. Por dar vida a tantas parejas amorosas ¿No ha surgido nada entre ustedes?-

Yuri contesta enseguida -No hay nada más que sólo compañerismo y quiero colocar en claro que jamás podría pasar algo entre nosotros, parece que no compatibilizamos y no creo que haya un romance entre los dos, aparte Layla no es de mi tipo- ríe

Después de varias preguntas, los periodistas comienzan a retirarse, las dos estrellas estaban agotados de tantas cosas que habían tenido que hacer durante todo el día.

-Layla, ya es tarde… supongo que te iras a tu casa ¿Te voy a dejar? Debes estar muy cansada- le dice preocupado por el pálido color de su piel.

-Vete solo… yo seguiré practicando- le dice desanimada.

-Pero Jean cerrará Kaleido en media hora más, es mejor que descanses y mañana continúes-

Ella repentinamente estornuda -Salud-

-…Iré a cambiarme- se va, sin hacerle caso.

Minutos más tarde Layla estaba lista para irse a su casa, toma su bolso y sale de su camarín.

-Te estaba esperando- aparece Yuri al lado de ella.

-¿Por qué?- continúa caminando y él la sigue

-Te pregunte si querías que te vaya a dejar y no me respondiste-

-No es tu deber hacerlo, ya que sólo somos compañeros de trabajo- le dice con un tono bajo.

-¿Estas enojada?... Ah ya sé, es por lo que dije en la entrevista ¿cierto?-

-Te equivocas, no estoy enojada…- frunce el ceño molesta

-¿Entonces?- le pregunta y Layla queda en silencio por un momento.

-Estoy preocupada por mi interpretación- le responde ocultando su verdadero motivo.

-Ah… es eso. Te aseguro que lo harás muy bien-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-

-Así sucederá, eres una gran actriz, realmente eres admirable…-

-Muchas gracias, pero no necesito de tus halagos, ahora tengo que conseguir un taxi, adiós- camina más rápido.

-Vamos Layla, no seas terca yo te llevaré a tu casa- corre interponiéndose frente a ella.

-Bueno, está bien- extrañamente sede ante el joven y los dos se suben al automóvil que estaba estacionado fuera de Kaleido. De inmediato, Yuri conduce en dirección a la mansión Hamilton.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- intenta romper el hielo. Al no recibir respuesta prosigue -Quiero que me respondas sinceramente. Sé que somos compañeros de actuación, pero desde hace un par de días me ha entrado una duda… quiero saber si tú, me consideras tu amigo, siempre he querido descifrar lo que piensas pero es muy difícil hacerlo, hasta hay veces que como un tonto, comienzo a creer que hay algo más entre los dos, que sólo compañerismo o amistad, pero sé que eso es imposible- ríe al escuchar las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué tan imposible crees que puede ser?- le pregunta seriamente.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-

-… Creo que es muy imposible- cierra los ojos para no verlo -Eres mi compañero y eso es todo…- agacha la cabeza levemente.

-Entonces definitivamente soy un idiota, pensé que podríamos intentar estar juntos, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, pero veo que no hay esperanza de que eso suceda-

-¿Qué paso con lo de "Layla no es mi tipo"? o ¿"No hay nada más que sólo compañerismo y que jamás podría pasar algo entre nosotros"?-

-Qué buena memoria tienes… dije eso por dar una respuesta rápida y salir del paso, deberías saberlo ¿Te molestó?-

-No me molesta que digas la verdad, ya que esa es la realidad de las cosas-

-Ya veo… qué estúpido soy al haberte dicho esto- se lamenta

-_Yuri… no yo no quise decir eso-_ pensaba sin poder decirlo en voz alta y sintiendo como su cuerpo se debilitaba aún más de lo que se encontraba hace unas horas atrás.

-Ya llegamos- Yuri se baja a abrirle la puerta a su compañera y amablemente le ofrece la mano para que ella salga del vehículo.

Layla le toma la mano y se baja lentamente -Creo que necesito descansar…- se toca su frente.

Yuri sorpresivamente le coloca una mano en su mejilla –Layla, estas hirviendo, tienes fiebre ¿Hasta cuándo lo ibas a esconder?-

-No he ocultado nada- cierra los ojos y se toma la cabeza

-¿Cómo que no lo has ocultado? Cuando nos tomamos las fotos, ya tenías una temperatura elevada, no creas que no me he dado cuenta…- en ese instante, Layla cae en los brazos de Yuri -¡Layla!- la carga llevándola a la puerta de su casa -Macquire, avísale a un doctor para que venga a ver a Layla- le pide al momento en que le abre la puerta.

-Enseguida- la empleada corre por ayuda y una hora más tarde, el doctor estaba en la casa de los Hamilton revisando el estado de Layla. Él sale de su habitación para informarles a Macquire y Yuri el diagnóstico de la joven.

-No es nada grave, sólo es una gripe pasajera, quizás por haber estado expuesta al frío, pero no se preocupen, se le pasará pronto. Por ahora tiene que guardar reposo, ya que sigue con fiebre… les recomiendo que estén atentos durante esta noche, para que puedan bajarle la temperatura, les dejare estos medicamentos, debe tomarlos cada ocho horas- se los pasa a la sirvienta.

-Muchas gracias doctor- Yuri le estrecha su mano y la joven sirvienta escolta al doctor hasta la puerta, mientras Yuri entraba lentamente a la oscura habitación, donde se encontraba ella -¿Layla? ¿Estas despierta?- pregunta intentando ver donde estaba.

Ella abre los ojos levemente -¿Aun sigues aquí? Es mejor que te retires, no quiero que me veas así- le dice débilmente.

-También eres humana y todos hemos pasado por estas cosas- ríe

-No suspendan la obra sólo por mí…- el comentario hace que Yuri se ría.

-Mejor preocúpate por recuperarte, no creas que vas a poder estar en el agua fría de la piscina con tu resfriado, seguramente te enfermarás mucho más fuerte-

-Aún me falta perfeccionar mi interpretación y quedan tres días para el estreno-

-Kalos me comento algo al respecto… menciono que tu necesitabas encontrar el sentimiento de tu personaje-

-El sentimiento de mi personaje…- sonríe irónicamente.

-¿Qué era lo que sentía la sirenita?- pregunta el joven acercándose a ella y sentándose en una silla que estaba a su lado.

-Quería alcanzar su sueño. Estar al lado del príncipe-

-Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que opinas ante tal sacrificio?-

-Lo encuentro muy tonto, ella se arriesgó por algo que no valía la pena-

-¿Acaso tú no te has arriesgado para cumplir tus sueños?... Esa es una pregunta muy fácil y yo mismo la puedo responder por ti, con tan sólo recordar la forma en que ejecutabas tú fénix en el festival circense, para poder seguir participando escenario Kaleido, me di cuenta que no hay nada que obstaculice tus metas y deseos, por más locos, arriesgados o peligrosos que puedan ser y en eso te pareces mucho a la joven Ariel-

-Es verdad, pero aunque yo y el personaje tengamos la misma perseverancia en realizar nuestros sueños, estos no son los mismos, ya que ella luchaba por un amor imposible y yo…- se queda en silencio.

-¿No sabes por lo que luchas?-

-Sí lo sé, tengo mis metas muy claras, mi objetivo es ser la mejor acróbata y hacer que mi padre me reconozca como tal, para eso debo entrenar intensamente como lo he estado haciendo-

-Esas son tus metas… realmente me he dado cuenta, que luchas todo el tiempo contigo misma-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunta débilmente.

-Ocultas lo que sientes, porque tienes miedo a que tus sentimientos se interpongan en tus objetivos o metas-

-Te equivocas… ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento?- cierra los ojos y mira hacia otro lado.

-No Layla, tu sabes que es cierto. Si tan sólo supiera lo que sientes, todo sería mucho más fácil-

-¿Fácil para qué?- lo vuelve a mirar.

-Para que me digas lo que sientes por mí-

-Yuri, tu eres mi compañero…- le dice tristemente.

-Eso debe ser, te restringes sentir algo más hacia mí, sólo por profesionalismo- suspira y se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentado -Bueno… olvida todo lo que hemos hablado. Una relación entre nosotros es imposible. Macquire te vendrá a cuidar-

-Espera…- Layla ocupa todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y detenerlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- se da vuelta

-Cuando estaba presentado la técnica ante Kalos… ¿Estabas ahí?-

-Qué pregunta tan rara… lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad de ver tu técnica-

-Gracias por responder… era lo que necesitaba para descubrir algunas cosas-

-¿De qué hablas?- le toma la temperatura con su mano para ver si estaba delirando.

-No te preocupes…- le quita la mano de su frente.

-Ojalá te recuperes pronto- acaricia su cabello y se retira.

Pasaron dos días en los que Layla estuvo en reposo. Kalos no sabía si suspender la obra, ya que Layla se estaba recuperando favorablemente y era mejor esperar a que ella misma decida el futuro del estreno.

El sonido de tacones se sentía como eco por los pasillos de Kaleido hasta llegar a un punto en que no se escuchaban.

-Buenos días Kalos- la gran puerta de la oficina del moreno se abre dejando mostrar a la dueña de los tacones.

-Layla, que sorpresa ¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahora muy bien… la obra la estrenaremos tal y como lo teníamos pensado-

-Mañana es el día ¿Estas segura?-

-Por supuesto, ya estoy sana y he encontrado mi interpretación- sonríe

-Entonces mañana lo veremos…- le dice recostándose en su asiento

-o-0-o-

El día del estreno había llegado y Layla estaba preparada para su debut como Ariel. La obra fue fluyendo tal y como lo habían planeado, todo era perfecto y el momento de la escena final estaba por comenzar.

Layla empieza a balancearse, viendo como la columna de agua caía –_Mi interpretación la he encontrado gracias a Yuri, quien me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver lo que estaba ocultando-_ pensaba mientras atravesaba la cascada e intenta llegar a Yuri, pero lo ve junto a la acróbata que interpretaba a la esposa del príncipe y se lanza tristemente –_Kaleido es quien no nos dejará estar juntos y es quien se interpondrá entre los dos… sinceramente lo siento Yuri-_piensa mientras caía por la cascada y se cubre la cara.

La obra había terminado con un gran éxito, el público se levantaba a ovacionarlos con mucha emoción, tanto que estaban llorando por la triste historia que habían mostrado.

-o-0-o-

_*Gracias a esta obra, me di cuenta que Yuri nunca fue sólo mi compañero o sólo mi amigo, ya que siempre lo consideré como el hombre de mis sueños, el que hace que me preocupe mucho más de lo debido por él, aquel que hace que haga esas pequeñas locuras. Gracias a esta obra descubrí lo que es estar enamorada y lo que sentía Ariel por su amor imposible. Es así como pude interpretar a mi personaje, puesto que sentimos lo mismo.  
Finalmente la sirenita se lanzó al mar, guardando sus sentimientos hacia su verdadero amor y eso mismo fue lo que hice. Es ahí que comprendí las similitudes de nuestras historias: Una joven en busca de cumplir sus sueños y que hizo hasta lo imposible para realizarlos, hasta que llego aquel hombre que robó su corazón.  
Sé que para mí y para mi personaje no hay un final feliz, ella no pudo estar junto a su príncipe y por mi parte, no permitiré que mis sentimientos hacia él, salgan a la luz, sé que esta decisión es la mejor para mi futuro e intentare cumplirlo por siempre...*_

Cierra su diario y lo guarda nuevamente en su lugar…

* * *

**N.A:** Hola a todos ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, perdón por no haber actualizado ayer viernes, pero el capítulo no estaba listo. Informo que ahora en Enero me iré de vacaciones y el próximo capítulo puede que lo escriba en febrero, lo siento mucho pero es porque tengo que ir a una sinfónica en la cual tengo que tocar durante las vacaciones de verano en Chile, así que me iré de viaje por un tiempo, pero no se preocupen porque volveré XD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

-o-0-o-

Flash Back

Un suave golpe sobre la puerta hacia quebrantar el silencio absoluto que había en el lugar, claramente alguien estaba tocando para poder acceder a la gran oficina. Aquel hombre elegante, que se encontraba sentado tras ese fino escritorio, rápidamente prestaba atención a la entrada de su oficina, obligado a interrumpir su concentración, la cual regularmente le daba a su trabajo

-_Espero que sea algo realmente importante-_ pensaba frunciendo el ceño -¡Adelante!- grita con una voz grabe y autoritaria.

-Con su permiso señor Hamilton, estoy aquí, ya que me citó a que venga a hablar con usted- el joven camina hacia el escritorio del empresario.

-Ah eres tu… siéntate por favor- el hombre hace que el joven se sentara frente a él –Sinceramente, pensé que no vendrías, Yuri…- deja salir una pequeña risa irónica.

-Tengo curiosidad en saber, el motivo de haberme llamado- le dice acomodándose en aquel blanco sillón de cuero.

-Es algo muy simple, es sobre mi hija Layla- entrelaza sus dedos y se las coloca bajo su barbilla.

-Oh, me lo suponía- Yuri se sentía sorprendido que un hombre tan importante, como el señor Hamilton, lo llame repentinamente, independiente de que sea el padre de Layla, ellos no tenían ninguna relación de amistad o empatía.

-Mira Yuri, sé que tú eres el único que puedes convencer a mi hija para que audicione en alguna película… Veras, quiero que ella asegure su futuro, no sólo siendo una acróbata, sino que siendo actriz y tu como acróbata, debes saber que los años para el retiro en este tipo de arte, están contados-

-Comprendo a la perfección pero, ¿Acaso usted no le ha dicho nada de esto?- le pregunta extrañado.

-Claro que sí, hace algún tiempo se lo dije, pero no quiero que ella se vea presionada por mí, es por eso que no se lo he vuelto a repetir, lo importante es que se mantenga en el mundo del espectáculo, ya que es muy valiosa para el medio artístico y creo que eso es lo que le gusta-

-Creo que se ha equivocado de persona, el que realmente puede ayudarlo es Kalos Eido, el dueño de Kaleido, como nuestro jefe, es él quien nos da las ordenes de qué hacer o no, por su gran influencia en Kaleido, usted con tan sólo una llamada podría pedirle ese favor-

-Si lo sé, pero no quiero que Layla se enteré que yo interferí en su carrera, al hablar con el señor Kalos, por eso pensé en ti, ya que tú eres su amigo de seguro te hará caso en ir a una audición-

-_Cómo se nota que no conoce a su propia hija-_ pensaba Yuri mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué dices?, si quieres te pago por aquel servicio- ve directamente a Yuri quien se encontraba en silencio

-_No necesito dinero, sin embargo, esta será la oportunidad para establecer una "amistad" con uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Kaleido, así será mucho más fácil ejecutar mi plan, ya que me podrá apoyar en lo que le pida, a cambio de estos… pequeños favores...- _al pensarlo, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro –Acepto, pero no recibiré dinero a cambio-

-Qué poca ambición tienes muchacho, pero si tu no quieres, no te obligaré a recibirlo, en todo caso, necesitaré que te encargues de averiguar alguna audición de película para Layla, algo que este a su altura como acróbata-

-Como usted diga, lo único que le pido, es que Layla no se entere de que yo seré el que lo ayude a hacer esto- el rubio se levanta y los dos hombres se estrechan las manos –Yo lo llamare cuando encuentre algo adecuado para ella- se levanta de su asiento.

-Bueno, al parecer la convencerás de otra manera… no importa el método que uses, sé que serás muy eficiente, ahora puedo contar contigo y no dudes en pedirme ayuda en lo que desees, te deseo éxito- los dos hombres se estrechan la mano para despedirse.

-Ok, adiós- Yuri se retira y fuera de la oficina se detiene para cerrar la puerta –_Lo siento Layla, sé que no te gustaría saber mis razones para aliarme con tu padre, pero es algo que tengo que hacer- _se coloca los lentes de sol que llevaba en la mano y camina por el pasillo retirándose del edificio…

Fin del Flash back

-o-0-o-

*_Muchas cosas han pasado en estas últimas semanas, es por eso que estoy aquí… lejos de mi hogar y con personas que jamás he visto en mi vida… cómo extraño Kaleido, sinceramente no hay nada como mi querido escenario, si tan sólo hubiese sabido lo que planeaba mi padre y Yuri quizás hubiese sido diferente… ¿o tal vez no? Quien sabe…*_

Flash Back

La obra la sirenita estaba en sus últimas presentaciones, después de terminar con la obra, todos tendrían unas merecidas vacaciones de dos semanas por mantenimiento del escenario y luego volverían con tan sólo una semana para poder practicar para la nueva obra que estrenarían, la cual, aún no habían repartido los papeles, ya que no sabían qué obra presentarían.  
Por otra parte, Layla seguía distante con Yuri y lo hacía para poder mantener la concentración en su actuación, el único momento en que se veían, era en los entrenamientos, a pesar que en la obra, no necesitaron practicar juntos, ya que en la mayoría de las escenas actuaban por separado.

-¡Layla!- Yuri le gritaba a su compañera, que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo haciendo que ella se dé vuelta para verlo, él joven al notar que ella lo esperaba, corre para alcanzarla.

-¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunta al verlo llegar donde estaba ella.

-Sólo preguntarte ¿Qué harás en tus vacaciones?-

-Supongo que entrenar en mi casa, como siempre ¿Por qué?- le pregunta extrañada.

Yuri trata de encontrar una respuesta coherente –Porque pensaba que te irías de viaje o algo por el estilo- le dice un tanto nervioso.

-De todos modos no te tiene porqué interesar que yo me vaya de viaje o lo que haga con mi tiempo libre- cruza los bazos

-Oh es que pensé que podríamos salir a algún lado o tal vez…-

-Por supuesto que no- le responde interrumpiendo al joven acróbata –_Lo que menos necesito es pasar tiempo con él-_ pensaba.

-Layla, baja la guardia, no tienes porqué tratarme así, sólo era una invitación amistosa- le sonríe.

-Pierdes el tiempo… iré a entrenar a mi casa, Adiós- ella se retira abriendo las puertas del gimnasio de entrenamiento del Kaleido.

-_Por lo menos me aseguré de que no tiene planes…-_pensaba mientras sacaba su teléfono para llamar –Hola, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unas horas atrás?… bueno, ella estará en la ciudad y no te preocupes, yo la convenceré para que vaya y participe en el rodaje- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Al parecer ya estaba todo acordado y lo único que le faltaba por hacer, era convencer a Layla de que participe de aquella película, lo cual sería una verdadera odisea por ello decide hablar con Kalos y convencerlo de darle un pequeño "descanso" a la exigente estrella principal.

Fin del flash back

_*En ese entonces, de lo único que estaba preocupada, era en mantener a Yuri alejado de mí, sin darme cuenta de que lo trataba muy mal. Odiaba que me haga invitaciones o que intentará hablarme para estar cerca de mí, ya que todo lo que yo necesitaba, era evitarlo, quizás, el pasar menos tiempo con él era lo mejor para poder destruir este extraño sentimiento que siento hacia Yuri, pero todo era parte de su plan, mantenerme en la ciudad para que conversara con el director de esta película…*_

Flash back

-Kalos, he estado observando a Layla y creo que está un poco cansada ¿No crees? Quizás hasta un poco estresada- se coloca las manos en los bolsillos.

-La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta, pero supongo que al ser su compañero te percataste rápidamente- deja unos papeles que tenía en sus manos para ponerle atención al rubio.

-Creo que necesita un recesó largo para que vuelva con más energías a Kaleido-

-Bueno, es por eso que tendrán dos semanas para que descansen y se diviertan un poco-

-Ese es el problema, Layla aun estando de vacaciones no se distrae, creo que deberías hacer algo, tal vez pueda afectar en su interpretación-

-Puede ser que eso es lo que esté afectando en ella, ya que en esta última obra le costó mucho caracterizar a su personaje… tu como su compañero de actuación ¿Sugieres algo?-

-He estado pensando un poco sobre el tema… dime algo ¿Ya elegiste la próxima obra?- le pregunta

-Estamos en eso Pero a no viene al caso ¿O sí?- frunce el ceño al no entender a lo que iba Yuri

-Claro que si, tal vez la única manera de hacer que Layla descanse, es que ella no obtenga un papel, sin embargo nunca accederá a no actuar en alguna obra, por eso he pensado en que se le dé un rol secundario, Layla jamás aceptaría uno así…-

-¿Estás loco? ¿Un rol secundario a una estrella principal?- comienza a molestarse.

-Te recuerdo que Layla no es la única estrella principal… yo como su compañero igual puedo interpretar personajes principales- le dice en un tono calmado.

-Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué historia piensas que sea la adecuada como para que tu actúes sin que se necesite la presencia de Layla?-

-¿Qué te parece si interpreto a un dios griego? Tal vez alguna adaptación donde no haya ninguna princesa, doncella o plebeya que rescatar- ríe

-¿Dices que estrenemos una obra sin romance?- frunce el ceño

-Exacto…-

-Es algo innovador, puesto que siempre utilizamos drama y romance- se acaricia la barbilla pensando en la propuesta -¿Qué dios quieres interpretar?- alza una ceja.

-En realidad es un semi-dios, el hijo del dios Zeus con la humana Alcmena, estoy hablando de Hércules, como se le llama en la mitología romana, o bien, Heracles, como se le llama en la mitología griega. Pensaba que la historia que podríamos mostrar sea caracterizar a este personaje con sus distintas aventuras, así no se necesita la ayuda de Layla- sonríe al ver la cara de Kalos, la cual mostraba interés en la propuesta.

-Me agrada tu idea, pero lo tengo que hablar con el director y el productor de la obra… conversamos más tarde en la reunión que tendremos con ellos…-

Fin del Flash Back

*_¿Cómo podía imaginarme que Kalos iba a aceptar ayudar a Yuri con su plan?, realmente odio que hagan este tipo de cosas a mis espaldas, es como si creyeran que soy un objeto con el que se puede hacer lo que quiera, pero están muy equivocados. Hubiésemos evitado todo esto, si mi padre hubiera hablado conmigo directamente…*_

Flash back

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunta el señor Hamilton contestando a su secretaria que lo llamaba por teléfono.

-Su hija está aquí- le contesta la señorita

-Hágala pasar, ¿Qué espera?- le ordena.

-Muy bien- la mujer cuelga y de inmediato la puerta de la oficina se abre para dejar pasar a la elegante joven rubia.

-Padre, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?- pregunta extrañada, ya que su padre nunca la citaba para que vaya a su trabajo.

-Hija, tengo que salir de viaje por un par de semanas, no alcanzaré a ir a nuestra casa, es por eso que quiero salir a cenar contigo antes de partir a Tokio- él se levanta de su silla para llegar hasta donde estaba parada su hija.

-¿Tokio?- se sorprende

-Sí, comenzaremos a construir un par de hoteles allá- se acomoda la corbata

-Oh, me parece bien- sonríe tristemente.

-Vamos Layla- su padre le indica el camino tomando su hombro y en ese instante comienza a sonar nuevamente el teléfono.

-¿No contestaras?- le pregunta dándose vuelta para mirar el escritorio.

-No, tal vez es la secretaría, y si no es ella, es mejor que dejemos a la contestadora hacer su trabajo- sonríe y comienza a sonar el tono que indica que la contestadora está grabando el mensaje.

-Señor Hamilton, yo está todo listo…-

-¿Yuri?- pregunta Layla al escuchar la voz del rubio y frunce el ceño

-Vámonos Layla- la toma del brazo para dirigirla a la puerta, pero ella lo detiene.

-Espera, quiero escuchar lo que dice…- se acerca y coloca atención

-Tengo el papel principal en la próxima obra, está mañana hable con Kalos y esta tarde, el director y el productor decidieron tomar una idea que le di… eso quiere decir que Layla obtendrá un papel secundario y sabemos que a ella no le gustan esos papeles, ya que no representan ningún reto para ella, por este motivo no creemos que participe de esta producción, así tendrá el tiempo libre como para la audición de la película… ya he hablado con algunos contactos y encantados recibirán a la famosa acróbata Layla Hamilton en su rodaje, sólo hay que hacer que ella asista… bueno, el crédito no me lo llevo solo, ya que Kalos me ayudó a obtener el protagónico de la próxima producción. Eso es todo por ahora- después de lo que había dicho, corta y Layla queda en silencio.

-Layla…- la llama con su voz grabe

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron a mis espaldas?- pregunta fríamente sin mirar a su padre.

-Simplemente me estoy encargando de asegurar tu futuro, ya te lo he dicho- no le da importancia al tema.

-Sí, pero no tenías motivos para recurrir a la ayuda de Yuri Killian, con tan sólo pedírmelo bastaba- se da vuelta para encararlo.

-Ya lo había hecho y mi intención no era insistirte para que no te sientas presionada-

-Está bien… participaré en el rodaje de esa película. Lo único que te pediré, es que nunca más vuelvas a usar a Yuri para hacer cosas como estas, sólo tienes que hablar conmigo y yo haré lo que tú me pidas…- le dice con una expresión de desilusión, pero con mucho enojo por dentro.

-Está bien, puede ser que haya cometido un error, lo siento… ahora vamos a cenar antes que se me haga tarde- los dos caminan para irse rápidamente.

Fin del flash back

*_En el momento que escuché la voz de Yuri por ese teléfono, supe de inmediato que algo tramaban y estaba en lo correcto, sinceramente me dolió mucho lo que hicieron y más aún al enterarme de que no iba a participar en la obra de Kaleido, después de tres años actuado como protagonista de todas las obras estrenadas… eso era realmente un insulto para mí y sé perfectamente que mi padre no le interesaba lo que yo opinaba, simplemente me dijo "lo siento" para intentar enmendar sus errores y tapándolos no dándole importancia. En ese minuto estaba cegada por la rabia y necesitaba desquitarme con alguien, por supuesto, mi padre no era el indicado, es por eso que tenía que hablar con Yuri para saldar cuentas…* _

Flash back

La cena había terminado y Layla prácticamente no había hablado nada…

-Adiós hija- su padre le da un beso en la mejilla y se sube a un automóvil de la compañía Hamilton que lo había ido a buscar para llevarlo al aeropuerto –Mi chofer te llevará a casa- indica hacia el lugar donde se había estacionado su auto.

-Ok, te deseo éxito- le dice cortantemente.

-Y yo también a ti… espero que salga todo bien en el rodaje- le sonríe y le hace una seña al conductor para que se fueran.

El chofer se acerca a la joven –Señorita, ¿Quiere irse de inmediato?- le pregunta amablemente

-Sí, pero necesito que me lleves a otro lugar- el hombre le abre la puerta y ella se sube

-Como usted diga…-

Los minutos pasan hasta que al final llegan al lugar y ella hace que el chofer se detenga –Espéreme aquí por favor- le ordena

-Aquí estaré- ella camina hacia un departamento y mira hacia arriba

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, pero la situación lo amerita- _pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el conserje. –Buenas noches, ¿Se encontrará Yuri Killian en su departamento?-

-Él acaba de salir, no avisó dónde fue, ni a qué hora volvería- le contesta el hombre

-Bueno, muchas gracias- ella se retira y se sube nuevamente al auto.

-¿Dónde quiere ir ahora?- le pregunta viéndola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Avance por esta misma calle, yo le diré donde quiero que se detenga-

-Como usted diga señorita- el chofer empieza a avanzar.

-_Sé perfectamente dónde puede estar, si no es en su departamento, estaría en mi casa practicando, pero conociendo a mi padre, él ya le advirtió que me he enterado de todo y se escondió como un cobarde… aunque él sabe que conozco dónde queda su lugar secreto, él estará ahí de igual forma, puesto que no se imagina que iré hasta ese lugar a buscarlo- _pensaba mientras se acercaban cada vez más al lugar.

-Ok, en la esquina de allá te detienes- ella le indica al hombre. Él se detiene y Layla se baja –Te puedes retirar a casa, cuando yo te llame, vienes por mí- le ordena...

-Pero señorita Layla, su padre mi dijo que…-

-Mi padre no se tiene porqué enterar de que usted me trajo hasta aquí…- ella lo interrumpe y camina hacia el lugar mientras veía que el chofer se iba. La joven rubia comienza a pasar entre las ramas y matorrales que había antes de la pequeña entrada de mar calmo, hasta que en un punto se detiene al escuchar voces…

-¿Quién se imaginaría encontrar a la estrellita de Kaleido en un lugar como este?- varios hombres reían y Layla observaba la escena con temor, viendo como varios hombres sostenían a Yuri y uno de ellos le hablaba

-Déjenme en paz, les daré lo que quieran, pero ni tienen porqué golpearme o sujetarme, no hay lugar para escapar…- les decía el joven rubio.

-Si, por supuesto… pero aún me faltan algunos hombres por llegar y quiero que te vean rendido ante mis pies- todos se ríen y Layla se da cuenta que es peligroso que esté ella ahí, ya que llegarían más.

-_Iré a la policía…-_ pensaba mientras caminaba despacio hacia atrás hasta que repentinamente choca de espalda con algo. Pasan pocos segundos y ya estaba las manos de dos hombres sujetándola de cada lado y haciendo que avance en dirección a donde estaban los demás.

-Mira lo que encontré antes de llegar aquí- el joven le dice al muchacho que estaba hablando con Yuri hace un momento atrás, mientras sostenían de las dos muñecas de ella.

-¿Layla…?- susurra Yuri

El líder se acerca a la joven reconociéndola de inmediato -Pero si eres Layla Hamilton… Ahora lo comprendo todo….- dice mirando a Yuri que estaba a su espalda y a Layla que estaba frente a él -…Este es el lugar secreto donde se junta la famosa pareja de acróbatas- ríe a carcajadas –Siempre hay rumores de que está pareja de estrellas del escenario Kaleido, están amorosamente juntos, pero jamás me imagine que era cierto, era obvio que surgiría el amor entre ustedes, por hacer tantas obras románticas y a la vez dramáticas, aunque lo tienen bien escondido… con que este es su lugar secreto…- deduce erróneamente.

-Si quieres te puedes llevar todo lo que desees pero déjala ir- interviene Yuri

-Te equivocas, nosotros no somos delincuentes, tan sólo defendemos lo que es nuestro y este lugar lo encontramos nosotros… aunque veo, que al parecer, ya tiene dueños- ríe

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- pregunta alguien del grupo de seis hombres.

-Antes de largarnos de aquí, les contaré una historia desafortunada… yo tenía un sueño… fue hace un par de años atrás cuando decidí audicionar para poder formar parte del fabuloso elenco del escenario Kaleido… - empuña la mano -Cuando me presente todos tenían la esperanza de que yo sea uno de los mejores acróbatas en las audiciones de aquel año, pero no todo era como lo esperaba; el día que llegue a postular, un estúpido y engreído acróbata accidentalmente me empujó, y me caí por las escaleras… me lesione una muñeca y mi rodilla derecha, finalmente, en ese estado no pude entrar a Kaleido y jamás lo podré hacer… es por eso que mi amor por el escenario se volvió en odio, no sólo a las obras que estrenaban, sino que también por su elenco y obviamente, hacia las estrellas principales, ya que no podía participar como el acróbata que era, como ustedes lo hacen en las obras… los odio más aun, sabiendo que el imbécil que ocasionó mi desgracia fue ¡Yuri Killian!- después de gritar su nombre le propina un puñetazo en la mejilla haciendo que salpicará sangre desde un costado de su boca.

-¡Detente!- dice Layla –No puedes culparlo, tu miso dijiste que fue un accidente-

-¡Él fue quien la ocasionó! No creo que haya sido un simple accidente- le dice con furia.

-Por favor, piensa muy bien lo que estás haciendo, puedes perjudicarte a ti mismo- intenta calmarlo.

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!- saca un cuchillo que tenía guardado y le hace un corte a Yuri a la altura de su oblicuo izquierdo, haciendo que Yuri deje salir un quejido de dolor.

-¿Qué haces hermano? Mejor dejemos esto así, antes de que nos metamos en más problemas…vámonos- le aconseja uno de sus amigos

-Muy bien, quítenles sus celulares para que no llamen a la policía mientras huimos- ellos obedecen y le sacan los teléfonos a los dos, dejando a Yuri recostado en la arena y a Layla sentada a un lado de él –Espero que la suerte siempre esté de su lado estúpidos enamorados, ojalá logren salir de esto…- les dice con rabia -¡Chicos!- les habla a sus compañeros –Despídanse de los "trágicos amantes" de Kaleido- se ríe maliciosamente y todos salen corriendo.

Después de ver que ellos se habían alejado, Layla mira a su compañero quien se encontraba tirado en la arena -Yuri…- Layla se acerca gateando hasta su compañero –Déjame ver la herida- le pide al ver que Yuri se la cubría con su mano izquierda.

-No tiene sentido que la veas, no creo que se cure fácilmente- susurra.

-Quiero ver qué tan grave es, quizás puedas caminar hasta un lugar donde nos puedan auxiliar- le dice intentando sacar la mano ensangrentada de Yuri.

-No Layla, creo que es más grave de lo que crees- ella abre los ojos asustada y lo mira con preocupación –No intentes mirar, será peor para los dos, ya que no puedes hacer nada para sanarme… lo único en lo que pienso, es en no haber hecho muchas cosas que debía haber realizado en mi vida…- murmura

-Iré por ayuda, debes resistir- ella intenta levantarse pero él la detiene jalándola de su brazo, con la mano izquierda, y dejándola muy cerca de él.

-Si tengo que morir en este minuto, me gustaría hacerlo a tu lado… no te vayas…- le pide.

-¿Qué dices?...- frunce el ceño y lo mira con temor.

-Layla, acércate te diré algo al oído- ella le obedece y lentamente acerca su rostro, pero Yuri agarra a Layla desde la nuca y hace que sus labios se junten a los de ella. Sorprendentemente, Layla no lucha para apartarlo, sino que le responde un largo rato, hasta que decide separarse lentamente de él.

-Tú no te puedes morir…- le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Después de esto… no, creo que lo haga- le habla con su voz normal, sonrie, se sienta y se quita la mano de su abdomen dejando que ella vea la herida

-¡Es sólo un rasguño!- le dice enojada.

-Tampoco exageres… no es tan grave como te hice creer, pero sobreviviré- le sonrie victorioso.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- se levanta enojada para retirarse

-¡Layla! No me dejes tirado, la herida no es mortal, pero aún sigo herido y necesito ayuda para caminar-

-Si te crees tan astuto como para engañarme de este modo, también debes serlo para arreglártelas solo- camina furiosa hasta llegar al lugar donde Yuri estacionó su automóvil la primera vez que fueron a ese lugar, se detiene y queda mirando hacia el suelo, en ese momento levanta su mano y con la punta de sus dedos se toca sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa se esboza en su rostro.

Fin del Flash back

*_Yuri fue un estúpido al hacerme creer que estaba gravemente herido, realmente pensé que ya no lo vería nunca más y temía que algo le sucedería… ¿Morir en ese lugar?, no podía permitirlo, no quería resignarme a quedarme sin su compañía, sin su presencia que aunque yo lo evitara o lo ignore, siempre sabía que él estaba a mi lado. Ese fue el momento más angustiante que he pasado desde que mi madre enfermo.  
Cuando me pidió que no intentara ver la herida, lo único que quería era abrazarlo para que sepa lo que siento por él, ¿Y quién sabe?... quizás se lo hice saber al responderle aquel beso...  
La verdad es que no entiendo por qué él me hace cosas así, me hace pensar en que cree que soy reto para él, una conquista difícil… no permitiré que lo haga, conmigo no se juega*_

Flash back

-¡Layla! Vuelve por favor…- le rogaba desde donde él estaba sentado, ella camina lentamente para tomar de su mano y levantarlo bruscamente.

-Sé que te engañe, pero no es necesario que me trates así…- le dice arrugando la nariz por el dolor y dejado caer su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Layla para sujetarse de ella.

-No te mereces otro trato… sé lo que hiciste para dejarme fuera de la obra y haga esa película…- caminan poco a poco.

-Layla… perdón, sólo era un favor que le hacía a tu padre-

-Prefiero que me digan las cosas a la cara y lo sabes…-

-Te prometo que nunca más haré algo así y te lo diré directamente ¿Bueno?-

-Está bien, pero de igual modo tendré que ir a esa película, ya que mi padre lo pidió-

-Me encargue de conseguir un rodaje de acción, donde tendrás que ocupar acrobacias- sonríe –Sé que no te aburrirás… aunque-

-¿Aunque… qué?-

-El rodaje será fuera de Estados Unidos y durará un tiempo hacerlo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo harán en varios países de Europa…-

Fin del flash back

*_En ese momento intentaba solucionar nuestras diferencias, pero fue imposible, ya que cada cosa que él decía lo empeoraba todo.  
Después de encontrar a alguien que nos ayude, se lo llevaron al hospital y le colocaron algunos puntos para cerrar la herida, eso no interferiría en la obra que protagonizaría, puesto que sanaría pronto… yo me fui a mi casa después de asegurarme que estaba a salvo en su departamento, después de todo igual me preocupaba su estado, sin embargo aún no logro perdonarlo.  
Como siempre, no solucionamos nada y esto quedará así como está, mientras que poco a poco volveremos a ser los mismos de siempre, entre entrenamientos, reuniones y compartir tanto tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes y así, no creo que pueda estar enojada con él, el trabajo es trabajo ¿O no?… por ahora terminare de hacer esta película y volveré a Kaleido, que es lo que más deseo por ahora…*_

* * *

__**N.A:** Hola, perdón por la tardanza es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir un capítulo. Espero que les guste =)  
Aun no sé cuando haga una nueva actualización, sólo tienen que estar atentos a mi facebook: SanLay Cvrt

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 6

*_En este minuto voy en dirección a Kaleido. La película al fin está terminada y ya puedo regresar a mi casa… seré sincera, la verdad es que me hizo muy bien estar un par de semanas lejos, puesto que me ayudó a organizarme mentalmente, aunque no puedo negar que extrañe el escenario que me ha acogido por tantos años y tampoco negaré que extrañe a mi… compañero… en realidad a todo mi elenco…* _En ese minuto el avión en el que ella abordaba comienza a aterrizar, haciendo que la azafata le avisara a los pasajeros que ya estaban por llegar.

-_Al fin…- _pensaba Layla mientras veía por su ventanilla, como el avión descendía en la pista del aeropuerto. A los minutos después, ya estaba sacando su equipaje para encontrarse con la persona enviada por Kaleido, la cual la recogería en el aeropuerto, mientras caminaba se detiene extrañada y se saca rápidamente los lentes de sol -¿Tú?- frunce el ceño inmediatamente.

-No esperaba que me recibieras así de sorprendida, pero sí, soy yo ¿No te alegras de verme después de tanto tiempo?- le sonríe amablemente.

-Créeme, tú eras a la persona que menos quería ver en este minuto… ¿Dónde está Ken?, Kalos dijo que él vendría a buscarme- comienza a mirar a todos lados buscando al chico.

-Sí, pero yo le dije a Ken, que no se preocupará, porque yo te vendría por ti… ¿Nos vamos?- intenta tomar su equipaje para ayudarla.

-Yuri, yo puedo sola y prefiero tomar un taxi para irme…-

-Layla, los dos nos dirigimos hasta Kaleido, no me cuesta nada llevarte hasta allá, aparte que no quiero pensar que hice el viaje hasta aquí en vano-

-Es que… cambie de opinión, primero quiero ir a mi casa, ya no iré a Kaleido- le dice colocándole una excusa.

-Entonces te llevo hasta tu casa, por mí no hay ningún problema-

Layla se cruza de brazos molesta -¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no tengo la mínima intención de irme contigo?- le pregunta directamente.

-Claro que me di cuenta, pero insistiré hasta que aceptes el hecho de que yo te llevaré...- sonríe de forma burlesca.

-¿Y tú crees que ya me olvidé de todo lo que me hiciste antes de ir al rodaje?- lo mira con una expresión de furia y tristeza.

-No Layla, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer… ¿Contenta? Ahora deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y vámonos a Kaleido que Kalos nos espera-

El comentario de Yuri hace que Layla enfurezca aún más. Toma su equipaje y camina rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-Layla espérame…- él corre tras de ella -¿No me digas que te enojaste por lo de "Niña pequeña"?- la queda mirando sin poder retener la risa.

-Cállate Yuri… agradece que estoy accediendo a ir contigo- le dice cortantemente.

-Bueno, su majestad, como usted diga- le dice irónicamente, sabiendo de que Layla odiaba que la trate como si fuera de la realeza. Él le abre la puerta del copiloto a su compañera, quien ya se encontraba fuera del automóvil y posteriormente se sube -Oye, sé que estas enojada, pero creo que ya es hora de hacer las paces, ya que tendremos que trabajar en una nueva obra y no podemos hacer que nuestras diferencias sean un obstáculo para mostrar una buena interpretación- le dice sin encender el auto.

-Es obvio, tenemos que ser profesionales y dejar de lado nuestros problemas al momento de trabajar juntos, pero eso no significa que las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros… lo que pasó con mi padre, no es algo que pueda olvidar de un día para otro- le dice mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso…- Yuri enciende su automóvil y parte rumbo a Kaleido…

-o-0-o-

El día pasó muy rápido, Layla ya estaba de vuelta en su casa después de haber ido a Kaleido junto a Yuri -_¿Quién iba a pensar que sería un día tan complicado?_- pensaba Layla mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, para poder escribir en su preciado diario.

*_Honestamente tenía un mal presentimiento de este día y supongo que no me equivoqué… primero fue lo de Yuri. Sé que quería verlo, pero nada cambiaba lo que me había hecho. En ese minuto tenía sentimientos encontrados y tengo que asumir que debo perdonarlo, ya que, después de todo trabajamos juntos y será más complicado si no vuelvo a confiar en él.  
En segundo lugar está Kalos cuando fuimos a Kaleido… ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza a Kalos, al pedirnos tal cosa?...*_

Flash back

Kalos estaba planeando la nueva obra junto al grupo de personas que trabajaba con él para llevar a cabo todas las producciones de Kaleido.

-Bueno, creo que esta obra debe ser algo que satisfaga al público… sabemos que "Hércules" fue una producción demasiado innovadora para el gusto de la gente, es por esto que debemos darle más protagonismo a Layla, puesto que nuestro público ha pedido verla en el escenario- les dice Kalos al grupo de producción.

-Claro, es por eso que hemos pensado en hacer nuevamente "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" obviamente con Layla como protagonista, hace tres años atrás fue un gran éxito con la interprete Dona Walker- le dice el director.

-Si bien, "Hércules" no fue una obra tan exitosa, sabemos que "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" lo será. Es una oportunidad para hacer que los seguidores de la señorita Layla puedan apreciarla en esta maravillosa historia y el escenario vuelva a tener la misma audiencia de antes- agrega Ken

-Tanto Layla como Yuri tienen sus propios seguidores, con esto, me he dado cuenta de que si falta uno de los dos, sin duda perderemos público… la verdad…- suspira -Tendré que pensarlo…- dice Kalos acariciándose la barbilla.

-Ok, sólo tienes que decidir esto, lo antes posible, estamos contra el tiempo, ya que hoy es la última función de "Hércules" y debemos tener listo todo, lo antes posible, puesto que debemos diseñar la escenografía para la próxima obra- le dice Jean.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta, no se preocupen señores, esto lo decidirán nuestras estrellas…- Kalos sonrie. En ese instante tocan la puerta -¡Adelante!- ordena el moreno.

-Con permiso, Kalos- Yuri entra junto a Layla.

-Qué bien, veo que han llegado en el momento justo…- el jefe se levanta de su asiento.

-¿Por qué?- Layla se apresura en preguntar acercándose al escritorio.

-Les decía a la producción, de que la nueva obra estará a cargo de ustedes… Ustedes serán los encargados de seleccionar la próxima producción de Kaleido ¿Qué les parece?- Kalos sonríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa de sus acróbatas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Yuri y Layla exclaman al unísono.

Fin del Flash back

*_Ese fue el principio de todo ¿En qué pensaba Kalos? Realmente es una decisión muy importante, y dudo que con las diferencias que hemos tenido últimamente con Yuri, nos pongamos de acuerdo tan fácilmente. Lo único que deseo es que esto acabe lo más rápido posible y que ojalá salga algo bueno de esto, o de lo contrario, Kaleido será quien pagará las consecuencias de nuestros errores, como últimamente ha pasado, que por culpa de Yuri, el escenario ha perdido audiencia y eso no es algo que pueda permitir. Ayer fui a ver su función, la verdad es que no lo hacía nada de mal, pero supongo que no era lo que el público esperaba; eso es muy lamentable…*_

Ella cierra el pequeño diario y lo guarda para ir a descansar.

-o-0-o-

Un nuevo día comenzaba para la joven y elegante acróbata. Como era de costumbre, ella se levantaba cada mañana a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, pero ese día no estaba de ánimos como para salir a trotar, puesto que necesitaba pensar en la nueva obra.

-Realmente esto es muy complicado- decía en voz alta, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras de aquella gran mansión.

-¡¿Qué es complicado?!- se escucha una voz muy familiar proveniente del comedor, haciendo que ella se dirija hasta allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí y tan temprano?- le dice al ver a aquel hombre sentado en la mesa y tomando desayuno.

-Creo que tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes a trabajar ¿No crees?- le dice mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Yuri, no tienes derecho de venir hasta mi casa a interrumpir mi rutina-

-Lo siento, a veces olvido lo cuadrada que eres para algunas cosas-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que vives bajo muchas reglas impuestas por ti misma, te sobre exiges demasiado. Te sugiero que cambies esa "rutina" y hagas algo nuevo… quizás así encontremos una obra lo antes posible ¿Qué dices si en vez de que salgas a trotar como siempre, te sientes tranquilamente a tomar desayuno conmigo?-

-¿Quién te dijo que yo salgo a trotar siempre?- levanta una ceja.

-Te he visto varias veces, recuerda que no vivimos tan lejos después de todo…-

-Creo que tengo que cooperar, al fin y al cabo tenemos que comenzar a pensar en la obra- ella suspira y se sienta frente a su compañero.

-Así es… oye Layla ¿Qué te pareció "Hércules"? supongo que ayer en la última función me viste actuar-

-No quise quedarme a ver cómo hacías que Kaleido perdiera audiencia- se cruza de brazos, molesta.

Él ríe un poco, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –A mí no me puedes engañar Layla, te vi entre el público…- sonríe al ver a Layla un tanto nerviosa.

-Bueno… tal vez fui unos minutos- gira la cabeza para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Ok, como tú digas- sonríe mientras la veía.

-Creo que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar, por algo viniste ¿O no?…- le dice intentando cambiar el tema.

-Claro, pero te advierto que no trabajaré si tu estas así de tensa. Relájate un poco y por lo menos toma una taza de café conmigo- él la invita a sentarse.

-Esto es extraño… el que tú me invites una taza de café en mi propia casa- ella sonríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero al menos te saque una sonrisa y con eso me quedo tranquilo-

-Deja de decir ridiculeces y empieza a dar ideas-

-En realidad no he pensado en nada ¿Y tú?-

-Me lo esperaba… en cuanto a mí… ya sabemos que las obras que hacemos, son adaptaciones de novelas o cuentos famosos. Es decir que debemos empezar por enfocarnos hacia ese lado y buscar algo que sea adecuado a lo que siempre presentamos en Kaleido y…-

-¿No has pensado en nada verdad?- Yuri interrumpe a Layla alzando una ceja.

-Pues… claro que si…- le dice un poco nerviosa.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué nueva novela o cuento podríamos adaptar en el escenario?- le dice para atraparla.

-…Odio que tengamos que hacer esto… ¿Acaso Kalos no les paga lo suficiente a los encargados de la producción? Nosotros sólo estamos aquí para actuar, diseñar y ejecutar nuestras técnicas acrobáticas ¿Qué se cree él con enviarnos a hacer el trabajo de los demás?...-

-Me gusta que te expreses así, estaba esperando eso… y en cuanto a Kalos; él es el jefe y se supone que debemos obedecer sus órdenes- deja su taza de café vacía en la mesa, y se levanta de su asiento para luego continuar hablando -bueno ahora creo que estoy listo para dar ideas- él le regala una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué Yuri? deberíamos hacer esto por separado y reunirnos dentro de algunas horas más para recopilar las ideas de los dos, de nada sirve si ninguno tiene algo preparado- ella sugiere, admitiendo no tener nada pensado.

-No Layla, tenemos que terminar esto rápido y ahora, en unas horas más vamos a tener que ir a la oficina de Kalos con la propuesta-

-Bien, entonces yo propongo que se adapte una obra literaria…-

-Una obra literaria cómo cuál… ¿Como "Romeo y Julieta", como "La sirenita", como "Alicia en el país de la maravillas"?-

-No bromees, todas esas obras ya las hemos hecho…-

-Exacto, ese es el punto...- después de unos minutos en silencio Yuri vuelve a hablar -Dime cómo te suena "El fantasma de la ópera" o "La cenicienta" o tal vez "Rapunzel" o "La bella durmiente"- sonríe victorioso.

-Pues… entonces… si tienes tantas ideas, te asigno como responsable de la importante decisión de elegir la próxima obra… Sólo una cosa más. Te advierto que si me dejas nuevamente fuera, te mato- le dice seriamente.

-¿Quieres que elija entre las obras que acabo de decir?- él frunce el ceño.

-Sí, yo me iré a entrenar… has lo que quieras. Adiós- Layla se levanta y se retira dejando solo a Yuri.

-Con que… lo que yo quiera- dice mientras toma un último sorbo de café.

-o-0-o-

*_Claramente, mi por error fue haberle dicho a ese idiota que eligiera por los dos, quizás si yo hubiese escogido yo, las cosas serían diferentes, pero ya no lo fueron. La obra me gusta, excepto por esa parte…*_

Flash back

Layla caminaba rápidamente hacia la oficina de Kalos para escuchar la pequeña reunión que tenía Kalos con la producción y… Yuri.

-"Espero que la decisión de Yuri sea buena…"- pensaba antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

-Si Yuri, me parece una idea muy buena…- eso era lo que Layla había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Hola a todos, perdón por llegar tarde, pero creo que mi compañero no me fue a recogerme a mi casa como habíamos quedado- una mirada asesina se posaba sobre Yuri.

-Bueno, te pondremos al tanto, Yuri nos contaba sobre la decisión que tomaron los dos y me parece que es muy buena-

-Ah por supuesto, nos costó un poco, pero encontramos la idea perfecta- Layla miente tratando de hacer como que ella igual había participado de aquella idea.

-La verdad, es que me impresiona que los dos se hayan puesto de acuerdo tan rápido. Por casualidad me enteré de lo que ocurrió con ustedes dos; sobre lo del señor Hamilton y Yuri… es por eso que lo mejor, era colocarlos a ustedes dos a tomar una decisión como esta para que aprendan a trabajar juntos nuevamente… pero nunca pensé que lo harían tan bien, la verdad es que no sé cómo aceptaste la escena final…- dice Kalos un tanto atónito.

-De hecho Layla fue quien propuso la escena final…- dice Yuri.

-¿Si?- dice Kalos extrañado.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? Me refiero a la escena final- Layla intenta hacer que le digan de qué obra estaban hablando, con una pregunta indirecta.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- Yuri ríe y se acerca un poco a ella.

-Chicos, realmente prefiero que se lo demuestren al público y no a mí, supongo que los veré cuando estén en el escenario- les dice rechazando a que Yuri haga cualquier cosa.

-Ya que está decidido iremos a trabajar en todo el montaje y producción- dice el director de la obra.

-Si adelante- Kalos hace que los hombres encargados de hacer posible la obra se retiren –Oye Layla, realmente estoy muy sorprendido que tu hayas propuesto un beso final para terminar la obra… sé que la "Bella durmiente" es despertada por su príncipe con un beso, pero generalmente evitamos esas escenas-

-¡¿Qué?!- dice ella abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

-Si Layla, yo prácticamente no apareceré en la obra, pero seré el príncipe que salvará a Blancanieves de su eterno sueño- sonrie

-¿Blancanieves?- ella frunce el ceño aun sorprendida –"Esto no puede ser…"- pensaba Layla llevando su mano a su frente lamentándose sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Sabemos que al público le encantará verlos a ustedes en el escenario, sobre todo al final- Kalos ríe.

Fin de flash back

-o-0-o-

*_No sé si Yuri se empeña en hacer que lo odie o qué. Hizo pensar a Kalos de que yo había propuesto esa escena. ¿Un beso?... eso es algo que nunca he hecho como actriz… pero… ¿Por qué me debo enojar tanto? Después de todo ya nos hemos dado uno… en realidad más de uno, pero creo que mi problema es que nunca había pasado en público, de seguro inventarán que hay algún tipo de relación amorosa entre nosotros y eso es lo que no quiero, sin duda, eso puede afectar a mi carrera…*_

Flash back

-Layla, por favor espera- dice Yuri tras ella.

-Déjame en paz, por favor, necesito estar sola- le dice mientras abría la puerta de entrada de Kaleido.

-No sin que antes me digas si estás enojada conmigo-

-Sabes qué Yuri, ya no sé si estoy enojada o simplemente ya me eres indiferente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- él se detiene frente a ella.

-Quiero decir que con tus actitudes estás logrando que te odie cada vez más y ya no me importe si hace bien las cosas o no-

-¿Me odias?- pregunta tristemente.

-Lo estás logrando y déjame decirte que eso es algo que últimamente, haces muy bien-

-Tienes razón…-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, tienes razón en todo, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo, he hecho muchas estupideces y debo pedirte disculpas, mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte ni causarte malos ratos, espero que lo comprendas… en realidad eres muy importante para mí, no sabes cuánto…- ella lo queda mirando sin saber que decir, mientras él estaba cabizbajo.

-Yuri yo…- cierra sus ojos fuertemente –"No, no debo ser tan débil y decirle todo lo que siento…"- pensaba sin poder verlo -…sólo te pido que no vuelvas a hacer cosas sin consultarme, cosas que sabes que no me agradan y que sabes que me van a afectar- se retira rápidamente dejando a Yuri ahí.

Fin del flash back

*_Eso fue lo que sucedió… no puedo creer que haya estado a punto de decirle lo que siento… si hubiese sido así ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre nosotros? Eso es algo que jamás voy a saber, puesto que estoy segura que nunca voy a dejar que eso pase.  
Después de que practicamos durante varios días, la nueva obra ya estaba lista para ser presentada, yo me sentía realmente nerviosa, como si fuese la primera vez que pisaba el escenario…*_

Flash back

-Layla, ¿Estás lista?- preguntó Yuri al ver que su compañera aún estaba en su camarín.

-Enseguida salgo- dice suspirando frente al espejo y posteriormente caminando hacia donde se encontraba el guapo joven acróbata.

-Relájate te veo muy tensa- le dice mientras caminaban en dirección al escenario.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Si es por la escena final, despreocúpate… fingiré que te doy el beso-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo haré para que no estés así, por mí no hay ningún problema en hacerlo, porque sé que a ti te molesta y no quiero obligarte a hacer cosas que te desagradan-

-Quedan 30 segundos para que salga a escena, señorita Layla- le avisa Ken desde lejos.

-Si piensas engañar al público… te diré que no estoy de acuerdo- Layla le dice a Yuri antes de salir corriendo hacia el escenario.

La obra salió perfecta, llegó la escena final y Yuri salió en escena haciendo que Layla se colocará nerviosa, ya que no sabía si él la besaría o no. Se acerca lentamente hacia la hermosa "Blancanieves"

-Esto no lo hago como el príncipe de la obra… esto lo hago como Yuri Killian…- le susurran antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella…

Fin del flash back

_*Ya no sé qué pensar ¿Yuri siente algo por mí? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, es como para dudarlo, sólo fingiré que eso no sucedió nunca, como todo lo que sucede entre los dos y me concentraré nuevamente en lo que realmente me importa, Kaleido…*_

* * *

**N.A: **Los siento, perdónenme, discúlpenme en realidad no tengo muchas excusas por la demora del capítulo. He tenido algunos problemas de salud, nada grave, pero estaba pendiente de eso y traduje un fic del portugués al español. Básicamente es por eso la demora de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
El próximo capítulo no sé cuándo lo vaya a escribir, ya que entraré nuevamente a la universidad el 11 de marzo y estaré ocupada con mis estudios, pero prometo que no tardaré mucho en actualizar =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son míos, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

EL diario de una estrella  
(Por SanLay-cvrt)

Capítulo 7

La obra "Bella durmiente" ya había terminado, por lo cual ya iban a comenzar los días de descanso para todos los artistas del elenco, pero obviamente, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debían planear la próxima obra; para eso, Kalos había citado a sus dos estrellas y a su equipo de producción para ponerse de acuerdo.

-Bueno chicos… tengo que felicitarlos, la obra fue un éxito y debo decir que al público les encantó la escena final- les dice Kalos a sus acróbatas.

-Según las encuestas realizadas, pudimos apreciar que el escenario necesitaba algo nuevo como lo que hicieron- interviene Ken.

-Muchas gracias, pero pondré en claro de que Yuri y yo no podremos elegir las próximas obras, al menos no solos- les dice Layla haciendo que Yuri sólo sonría.

-Respeto su decisión, y es por eso que ya nos hemos adelantado pensando en la nueva obra. Es por eso que me vi en la obligación de invitar a un nuevo acróbata al escenario- Yuri abre los ojos con temor.

-"_Supongo que no será Leon Oswald…"- _pensaba mientras veía a Kalos.

-¡Puedes pasar Peter!- todos los presentes se dan vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada. -Él es Peter Müller, es un acróbata alemán, que nos acompañará en las próximas obras que estrenaremos- les dice el jefe.

-¡¿Por qué contrataste a otro acróbata?!- le pregunta Yuri haciendo notar su enojo.

-No te alteres Yuri. Contraté a Peter para que nos ayude como antagonista en las nuevas obras- le explica calmadamente.

-Parece que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo Yuri…- le dice el joven acróbata, de ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro y alto como Yuri –Quizás podamos ser buenos amigos…- le estrecha la mano amablemente haciendo que Yuri dudara en extenderla, pero finalmente lo hace por educación. -¿Y qué tenemos por aquí?...- dice apartándose de Yuri y acercándose hacia Layla, alzando una ceja -Qué hermosa mujer…- se inclina, le toma su mano para llevarla a sus labios y besar la pálida piel de la rubia, en forma de un caballeroso saludo.

-Mucho gusto Peter- le dice mientras veía que este le soltaba lentamente su mano y se encontraba con los ojos verdes del joven.

-Al contrarío el gusto es mío por poder conocer a una mujer tan bella y talentosa como tú- Peter la mira fijamente.

-¡Ya basta de saludos, debemos trabajar… estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- les grita Yuri haciendo que se separen y dejen de mirarse entre ellos.

-_¿Yuri celoso?... no, no lo creo_- pensaba Layla divertida por la escena.

-Por hoy nos tomaremos un descanso, mientras tanto haré que Sarah le indique la habitación que le pertenece a Peter y le diga las reglas de convivencia- Kalos se dirige a los presentes.

-Muchas gracias Kalos por tu hospitalidad- Peter sonríe

-De nada, ya sabes que desde hoy eres parte del elenco- le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Todos se retiran de la oficina. Layla se va hacia el salón de entrenamiento, Peter camina hacia los departamentos que les ofrece Kaleido a sus acróbatas y Yuri camina sin dirección alguna mientras los demás volvían a sus deberes.

-¡Peter!- grita Yuri para alcanzarlo.

-Oh Yuri…- el nuevo acróbata se detiene y se da vuelta. -¿Qué deseas?- le pregunta sorprendido.

-La verdad, es que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerme tu amigo. Te lo dejo en claro antes de conversar contigo…- Yuri se coloca las manos en los bolsillos -Jamás he oído hablar de ti y no sé qué tipo de acróbata eres- alza una ceja.

-Acaso… ¿Tienes miedo de mí?... Quizás miedo a que te quite el puesto- él se ríe haciendo que Yuri enfurezca.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- lo mira con enojo.

-En realidad yo vine con una sola intención…- él se cruza de brazos.

-¿Cuál?- Yuri le pregunta curioso.

-No creo que a alguien que no le interese ser mi amigo quiera saberlo, es por eso que no te lo diré- camina nuevamente en dirección a los departamentos de Kaleido.

-Oye… no hemos terminado de hablar- Yuri camina tras de él.

-Para mí, esta conversación terminó desde que tú dijiste que no tenías intención de ser mi amigo- le dice en un tono burlesco como niño pequeño.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que seremos compañeros- Le dice el joven ruso.

-¿Cuáles son tus motivos para hablar conmigo?-

-¿Cuáles son las tuyas al ser parte del elenco de Kaleido?- le pregunta Yuri sin responder.

-Muy bien. Te diré mi intención… es encontrar a una mujer hermosa que sea mi compañera en todo sentido… y creo que ya la encontré… creo que Layla es perfecta es exactamente lo que busco- suspira.

-¡¿Qué?!- dice el rubio, exaltado.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunta al ver la cara de Yuri.

-Ella es mi pareja de actuación en Kaleido, la conozco tanto, que sé perfectamente que te rechazará. Es mejor que te rindas y busques a otra mujer, porque no dejaré que te acerques a ella…- le aconseja mientras reía.

-Yo jamás me rindo… hablas de ella como si fuera tu posesión- en ese instante pasa un perro al lado de él y de inmediato se inclina para comenzar a jugar y hacerle carriño -Hola amiguito, ¿Cómo te llamas?- revisa la pequeña placa en el collar que llevaba, para saber su nombre –Oh, al parecer te llamas King… ¿Y tú dueño dónde estará?- comienza a mirar por todas partes sin ver a nadie cerca. –Supongo que debemos buscarlo juntos…- le dice al perro sin darle importancia a Yuri que se encontraba a su lado.

-Debes encontrarle dueño o abandonarlo, en Kaleido no se aceptan animales, son órdenes de Kalos, si te lo dejas, te tendrás que ir- Yuri ríe al pensar en que sería algo genial si eso pasara.

-¿Quién dijo que me lo quedaría? Adiós Yuri, tengo que hacer cosas más importantes que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo- comienza a caminar junto al perro.

-Ok, adiós Peter… suerte con Layla, la necesitarás- Yuri se ríe burlándose de él. –_Maldito, ¿Qué se cree con venir aquí e intentar conquistar a Layla?... primero debe pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de intentarlo_- pensaba mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el escenario.

El día transcurría lentamente y mientras más pasaban las horas, Peter más se preocupaba por encontrar el dueño del tierno King.

-Amigo, creo que ya es muy tarde, es de noche… te llevaré a mi habitación y mañana seguiremos buscando- le dice al perro, recibiendo sólo un ladrido de respuesta. –Eres muy divertido- ríe mientras le hace cariño y vuelve a caminar.

-¿Peter?- le dice una joven acercándose desde la oscuridad. -¿Qué haces tan tarde?- le pregunta preocupada.

-Ah Layla, eres tu… sólo estaba paseando con él- apunta al animal.

-Ok, pensé que te habías extraviado o algo parecido… ¿Es tu mascota?- le pregunta.

-No, me lo encontré en la tarde cuando iba hacia mi habitación, intente encontrar a su dueño, pero fue inútil- dice con cara de desilusión.

-Entiendo… supongo que lo irás a dejar a algún lado, porque Kalos no permite animales en ninguna de las instalaciones de Kaleido- se cruza de brazos.

-Yuri ya me había informado de eso… por cierto ¿Entre tú y él no hay nada cierto?-

-¿A qué te refieres con "nada"?- le pregunta muy extrañada.

-Ya sabes… alguna relación amorosa… es porque, él parece ser un poco sobreprotector contigo, creo que hasta un tanto celoso-

-No, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional ¿Él te dijo algo para que pensaras eso?- ella no evita sonreír por el comentario.

-No, era sólo una pregunta, ya sabes… tengo una gran imaginación… y dime ¿Hacia dónde te diriges?- le pregunta para cambiar el tema.

-Voy a mi casa, creí que sería bueno caminar hasta allá-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Sería una buena instancia para conocernos-

-Si tú quieres, adelante…- los dos comienzan a caminar.

-Cuéntame, Layla… ¿Estas soltera o comprometida?- pregunta él, muy atento a su respuesta.

-No acostumbran a preguntarme eso, pero de todos modos te responderé… estoy soltera- sonríe.

-Qué extraño, una joven tan hermosa, talentosa e inteligente como tú, no debería estar sola- sonríe.

-Gracias, pero créeme que así estoy mejor-

-¿Estás segura? Yo creo que todos de vez en cuando necesitamos de una persona que nos apoye, que nos escuche, que nos proteja y que nos quiera. Hasta la persona más fría y calculadora existente en este mundo, a veces carece de ese cariño y cada vez, se vuelve más vacía por dentro…-

-Entonces, supongo que ya tienes a esa persona ¿O me equivoco?-

-Te equivocas, yo he estado esperando a esa persona y la verdad es que temo en convertirme en una persona vacía, sin sentimientos…-

-Entiendo…- pasan algunos minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Layla se decide a romper el hielo nuevamente –…Peter, mi casa queda muy lejos y no quiero que por mi culpa no encuentres el camino de vuelta, te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu habitación, ya es muy tarde-

-No dejaré que te vayas sola, es peligroso… te acompañaré-

-Si lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya que no me pasará nada, porque me iré en un taxi…-

-Entonces permíteme que te acompañe hasta el taxi- le dice indicándole el camino para que pase delante de él.

-Eres muy amable, gracias-

Layla y Peter caminan hasta la vereda para llamar al primer taxi que venía. En ese instante se despiden y cada uno se va por su lado.

-o-0-o-

_*Hoy fue un día muy largo, entrené sólo un poco, ya que estuvimos hablando con Kalos y la producción… En realidad no se trataba de nada muy importante, nos habían convocado para conocer a un nuevo acróbata que integrará el elenco desde ahora. Yuri se comportó muy extraño cuando lo vio entrar, no sé cuál es su problema con los nuevos acróbatas que llegan al escenario. Siempre se altera cuando Kalos los contrata, no sé si su temor es por su puesto en Kaleido o simplemente, no le agrada competir para conservar su reputación como artista… francamente, a veces me es difícil descifrar lo que pasa por su mente.  
Hay algo que me pareció más raro aún… fue la pregunta del nuevo acróbata… Quería saber si entre Yuri y yo había alguna relación, lo cual me pareció que era una pregunta muy directa, de parte de alguien que sólo nos ha visto una vez en su vida. Y por otro lado, su comentario… "_Él parece ser un poco sobreprotector contigo, creo que hasta un tanto celoso" _No sé si él lo vio, o sólo lo inventó para hacer que le dijera lo que pasa entre nosotros (que por cierto no existe nada, aparte de ser compañeros) Sé perfectamente las intenciones que tiene ese tal Peter conmigo. Es obvio que hace esas preguntas para saber si estoy disponible para él, quizás suena un poco precipitado pensar en que esas son sus intenciones, pero lamentablemente fue muy notorio de su parte. En todo caso, haga lo que haga, nunca me convencerá de estar con él.*_

-o-0-o-

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en el salón de entrenamiento para comenzar la práctica.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo encuentro bastante ridículo que ensayemos sin saber qué obra vamos a realizar- dice Peter.

-Nosotros practicamos con o sin obra… tenlo muy claro- le contesta Yuri cortantemente.

-Creo que alguien no está de humor hoy…- el joven alemán, ríe al ver la cara de Yuri.

-Peter, lo que dice Yuri es cierto… nosotros entrenamos en todo momento, no necesitamos que nos digan qué obra presentaremos, lo importante es estar en forma para enfrentar los retos que nos dará Kalos con las obras futuras- le dice Layla mientras se recogía el cabello para poder entrenar mejor.

-Gracias Layla por apoyarme- le dice Yuri sorprendido al ver que Layla le encontraba la razón en algo y defendía su postura.

-Comencemos con el entrenamiento- dice Layla sin prestarle importancia a Yuri.

Todos iban a comenzar a hacer calentamiento. Justo en ese instante llega Kalos y el director de las obras de Kaleido…

-Chicos, ya hemos elegido nuestra próxima producción…- Kalos les avisa.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunta Peter quien estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Se trata de una obra creada por mí…- le dice el director, sonriente y orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Así es, será algo original de parte de Kaleido- agrega Kalos.

-¿De qué se tratará la historia?- pregunta Layla frunciendo el ceño.

-Básicamente, se tratará de dos medios hermanos que accidentalmente se enamoran de la misma mujer; (Yuri y Peter serán los encargados de interpretar a los hermanos). Estos jóvenes provienen de una familia muy adinerada. En cuanto a Layla, interpretará a una joven de clase media, que casualmente conoce a los dos hermanos en diferentes circunstancias durante el transcurso de la historia. Obviamente, la bella joven, no se da cuenta de que son hermanos, puesto que ellos llevan distinto apellido y físicamente son muy diferentes- el director les resume la obra.

-Se escucha interesante…- dice Layla.

-¿Con cuál de los dos hermanos se quedará la joven de la historia?- pregunta Yuri.

-Para que sea justo, he decidido hacer una audición a ti y a Peter para decidir quién de los dos se quedará con el papel del hermano aceptado por la joven de la historia, todos sabemos que el personaje más importante será quien se quede con ella, es por eso que competirán por ese papel- le informa Kalos.

-¿Cuándo harás la audición?- pregunta Yuri un poco molesto.

-Ustedes son profesionales, por lo tanto, saldremos de dudas en un par de horas más- le contesta Kalos.

-¡Perfecto! Me encantan este tipo de retos- sonríe Peter.

-Me parece bien… espero que te prepares Peter- le dice Yuri confiado de sus habilidades.

-Con gusto… no creo que sea tan difícil competir contigo- ríe

-Ya lo veremos…- camina hacia el trapecio sin mirarlo.

-Volveré en una hora más para ver la interpretación de los dos- Kalos se retira junto al director.

-_"Espero que des tu mejor esfuerzo, no me desilusiones"-_ pensaba Layla mientras brincaba dando vueltas en el trampolín.

Los minutos pasaban y los dos acróbatas se esforzaban por obtener el papel deseado.

-El jefe mandó a decir que el tiempo se acabó, deben presentarse en el escenario lo antes posible- le dice Ken a todos.

-Muchas gracias Ken- dice Layla bajando del trampolín y caminando hacia el escenario.

-Ahora veremos quién es el mejor…- dice Peter mientras se adelantaba.

-Qué hombre tan odioso- dice entre dientes, pero Layla lo alcanza a oír.

-No te preocupes, él no te ganará…- dice antes de comenzar a caminar más rápido para adelantarse.

-o-0-o-

Los dos acróbatas comenzaron a prepararse para subir al trapecio, el primero en presentarse sería Yuri, la decisión de quién iba primero y quién iba después, fue tomada por orden de antigüedad en el escenario y evidentemente Yuri llevaba más tiempo como acróbata, es por eso que sería el primero en demostrar sus habilidades.  
Layla y Kalos tomaron asiento en las gradas del escenario para poder presenciar con detalle la actuación de los dos jóvenes.

A pesar de que Yuri era el primero, él no se sentía nervioso, al contrario él estaba muy confiado en que ganaría, y pensaba que aquel reto era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que sabía que finalmente sería él, el elegido para el papel.

-¡Yuri!... ¡Puedes empezar!- le grita Kalos desde su lugar.

Yuri asiente y visualiza su trapecio, tomando un lado de la barra horizontal con su mano derecha y enfocándose en su objetivo, el cual era conseguir el papel. De inmediato mira a Layla a lo lejos, puesto que ella representaría a esa hermosa mujer que debía conquistar y nuevamente dirige su mirada al trapecio que sostenía con su mano, para luego dar un hábil salto e impulsarse para tomar velocidad, se veía claramente como disfrutaba lo que hacía, por la sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro. Los movimientos casi perfectos y acrobacias complicadas, a la altura de su nivel. Luego de varios minutos, termina su presentación, con una triple voltereta.

Yuri les hace una reverencia a sus compañeros y a su jefe y se acomoda en las gradas para ver el desempeño de su contrincante.  
Peter se prepara mentalmente y comienza con una acrobacia muy extraña, pero a la vez muy asombrosa y sobre todo llamativa, esto hace que Yuri coloque mucha más atención. Obviamente se encontraba un poco perturbado por lo que veía, ya que en el entrenamiento mostraba acrobacias bastante básicas.

-_Ya veo, esa fue su técnica… despistarme con esas estúpidas piruetas que hizo en la práctica, así me confiaría y bajaría la guardia… ¡Diablos, maldito imbécil! ¡¿Cómo me dejé engañar?! Mi presentación parece de un novato al lado de la que está haciendo Peter_- pensaba Yuri mientras veía como los demás estaban boquiabiertos con todo lo que podía hacer el alemán.

En ese instante Peter termina y baja del trapecio para saber los resultados.

-¿Y bien?...- pregunta el joven.

-Dejaré que Layla tome esta decisión, ella será quien actuará con ustedes, es por eso que le otorgo el honor de elegir a su compañero- les dice Kalos mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!- le dice alterada al escuchar a Kalos decir que ella tendría que elegir entre Yuri y Peter

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- pregunta Kalos alzando una ceja.

-… No- responde rendida –_Peter hizo una presentación asombrosa, nunca antes había visto algo así… la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, pero Yuri ha sido mi compañero desde que entré a Kaleido… sería injusto hacerlo a un lado por alguien que recién ha llegado… aparte que con él me siento segura y tenemos una sincronización perfecta-_ pensaba Layla.

-Entonces ¿Cuál de los dos elegirás como compañero?- pregunta Peter ansioso.

-_¿Qué hago?... necesito tiempo, esto no es nada fácil, quiero que mi compañero siga siendo Yuri y no un extraño, pero no puedo elegir a Yuri, ya que Peter ha hecho una mejor actuación…- _pensaba mientras veía a los dos detenidamente -Necesito tiempo…- dice Layla después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero Layla, casi no tenemos tiempo, en tres días debemos estrenar la obra al público, tenemos que comenzar a entrenar con nuestros respectivos papeles…-

-Mañana…- interviene Kalos –Quiero que mañana tengas la respuesta- el jefe se retira dejando a sus tres acróbatas ahí.

Layla se queda parada al frente de ellos por unos segundos, pero decide caminar en la misma dirección de Kalos y retirarse sin decir ninguna palabra.

Peter se acerca al oído de Yuri, después de ver que Layla se va -Ten por seguro que ese papel será mío- le susurra.

-_Mañana lo veremos…-_ piensa Yuri sin ánimos...

* * *

**N.A**: Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado con muchas cosas que hacer. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo!.

PD: Aparición de O.C: Peter Müller

Saludos.


End file.
